Comme un petit pois dans sa cosse
by Towairatu
Summary: Comme un petit pois dans sa cosse. C'est la sensation qu'Izuku ressent lorsqu'il se tient près d'Ochako, sa meilleure amie. Un moment de déprime les amène à faire un petit voyage pour décompresser, dans la préfecture d'Iwate. Histoire en cinq chapitres, avec beaucoup de termes japonais et quelques références littéraires pour yeux entraînés. Bonne lecture.
1. Il y a un monstre dans la ville

**_Dans lequel il sera question de questionnements et de départs en voyage. Bonne lecture !  
Disclaimer : les paroles d'On Melancholy Hill appartiennent au groupe Gorillaz et au label Parlophone. _**

* * *

Le soleil se couchait au loin, par-delà les illuminations du Rainbow Bridge, sur la baie de Tokyo. Un vent tiède, chargé de poussière et de pollution, soufflait au sommet des grands immeubles, ébouriffant Izuku. Les jambes battant dans le vide, il était assis au bord du toit d'un building longeant la baie, face au pont. Le tumulte de la vie urbaine lui parvenait de la jungle en contrebas d'une manière étouffée, comme si quelqu'un avait appliqué de la ouate sur les haut-parleurs. Les coups de klaxon se confondaient avec les bruits de moteur, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. De là où il était, les gens ne lui semblaient pas plus grands que des fourmis. Lui se trouvait au sommet du monde, à de nombreux sens du terme. Il était désigné comme le prochain « symbole de la paix », la fondation et la pierre d'angle de la société superhumaine. Il faisait partie des élèves les plus prometteurs de la plus prestigieuse pépinière à héros. Et il se trouvait à plus d'une centaine de mètres d'altitude, avec une vue imprenable sur la guirlande de feux de voitures qui s'étirait dans les deux sens sur le Rainbow Bridge. Quelques navires allaient et venaient dans la baie ; le mont Fuji commençait à se fondre dans l'obscurité. La vue était à couper le souffle, et il ne regrettait pas un instant l'ascension.

Et pourtant, Izuku ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. La société qu'il allait devoir supporter sur ses épaules le dégoûtait un peu plus chaque jour. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé au monde qui l'entourait – à l'exception notable de tout ce qui affairait aux héros – avant d'entrer à Yūei. Sa vision des choses avait changé depuis que son rôle d'apprenti héros l'avait fait s'aventurer d'un bout à l'autre de la société, de son hypercentre jusqu'à ses marges – et même au-delà. Izuku faisait partie de cette caste réduite de personnes qui arpentait le fil du miroir, jusqu'à se risquer sur la face cachée du monde. Il notait d'ailleurs l'amusante corrélation entre la « face cachée du monde » et la « face cachée de la mégapole ». Les vilains ne se trouvaient pas dans les gares, les parcs et les grandes avenues illuminées vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, là où les gens vivaient insouciamment leur vie tranquille. Ils se trouvaient dans les réduits abandonnés, les entrepôts poussiéreux, les terrains vagues sous les voies express du périphérique. Toute une société parallèle qui grouillait sous terre telle une masse d'insectes. Izuku était le désinsectiseur. Et à chaque jour qui passait, il s'interrogeait un peu plus sur la nature profonde de ce rôle et, surtout, se demandait si la société méritait un héros tel que lui. Non pas qu'il fut devenu mégalomane avec le temps : il était toujours le bon vieil Izuku Midoriya, humble comme un ermite et mal à l'aise avec les représentantes du beau sexe. « Les menteurs qui infestent notre société… les criminels qui utilisent sans but leur pouvoir… ce sont les cibles de ma purge ! Tout ça pour un monde juste ! ». La voix de Stain, le tueur de héros, résonnait de plus en plus souvent dans la tête d'Izuku. Quelle est la véritable voie du héros ? Qu'est-ce qu'All Might répondrait à ses interrogations ? Et Ochako, Tenya, Katsuki et tous les autres, que diraient-ils ?

Izuku étendit ses bras derrière lui pour se pencher en arrière. Sa main heurta alors quelque chose : la valise de son costume. Les souvenirs affluèrent alors : sa mère lui confectionnant le costume, Ochako changeant à tout jamais la signification des lettres « Deku », le trac qu'il ressentit en portant pour la première fois son costume devant les autres, Katsuki détruisant la cagoule du costume, Ochako déclinant son plan de bataille face à Katsuki…

« Enfin je te trouve, Midoriya ! »

Penser plusieurs fois d'affilée à sa camarade de classe semblait l'avoir invoquée, puisque la jeune fille se tenait là, juste derrière lui, les mains dans le dos.

« Ce n'est pas très sympa de nous avoir faussé compagnie comme ça, tu sais. Je… on s'est inquiétés pour toi !

— Désolé, j'avais envie de réfléchir un peu, répondit finalement Izuku.

— Ça t'arrive beaucoup, en ce moment… »

Ochako plissa sa jupe sous elle et vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'Izuku, si près que leurs épaules se touchaient. Elle le regarda pour dire quelque chose, mais finit par le rejoindre dans son silence contemplatif et ils restèrent assis silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

« Plus le temps passe et moins j'aime cette ville et ses habitants, finit par dire Izuku.

— Qu'est-ce que tu leur trouve ?

— Ce monde ne tourne qu'autour de lui-même. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu une douzaine de sans-abris : les gens passaient devant eux comme s'ils étaient invisibles. Ce matin, quand nous avons capturé le vilain de la station de train, les gens se sont tous enfuis sans demander leur reste. J'ai vu une petite fille être séparée de son père par la foule sans que personne ne s'en soucie. Il doit y avoir un monstre tapi dans la ville, qui corrompt l'âme des gens. »

Ochako ne sut quoi répondre à la mélancolie du jeune homme Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, pour lui signifier sa compassion.

« Uraraka ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Midoriya ?

— J'ai envie de me barrer d'ici. D'aller faire un tour ailleurs. De me changer les idées. Est-ce que tu veux venir ? »

Ochako maintint sa façade mais sentit son cœur bondir.

« Mais… j'ai dit aux autres que nous les rejoindrions à la gare pour prendre le dernier train, et rentrer à l'internat…

— Ta ta ta, l'interrompit Izuku en pointant sa montre d'un geste triomphal. Nous sommes vendredi et il est vingt heures. Cela signifie que nous sommes en permission pour le week-end depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

— Mais…

— J'ai envie de voir un peu de paysage avant de rentrer à Yūei, déclara Midoriya. Rien que tu puisses dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Alors je répète ma question : est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Ochako crut manquer d'air pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle rougit si violemment que les joues lui brûlèrent.

« Je, euh… ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de prévu, alors… c'est d'accord. »

En réalité, elle avait prévu plusieurs sorties avec ses amies, et savait d'ores et déjà que son absence serait ô combien remarquée. Mais l'invitation d'Izuku était comme une étoile filante tombée directement entre ses mains : un vœu devenu réalité. Et puis, Izuku avait l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure, alors tout était parfait pour la jeune fille. À ce moment, loin était-elle de se douter que c'était _sa_ présence qui avait soulagé son ami.

Pour dire vrai, Izuku n'allait pas beaucoup mieux. Il était toujours empli de dédain envers la société dans laquelle il évoluait, de doute quant à sa fonction de pilier et surtout de doutes quant à lui-même. Cependant, il existait dans la vie d'Izuku deux personnes qui avaient l'unique talent de pouvoir l'apaiser par leur simple présence. Inko, sa mère, était l'une d'elles ; l'autre était assise à côté de lui. L'optimisme débordant de la jeune fille et l'amitié profonde qui les unissait avait été pour Izuku sources de beaucoup de réconfort.

« Où est-ce que nous allons aller ? demanda Ochako, alors qu'ils empruntaient l'escalier de secours pour retrouver la terre ferme.

— Je ne sais pas trop… quelque part à la campagne, sûrement. Je pensais à la préfecture d'Iwate.

— Dans le Tōhōku ? C'est loin ! s'étonna Ochako, qui commençait à réaliser à quel point Izuku voulait se retirer du monde.

— On n'a qu'à prendre le train jusqu'à Morioka, et de là on avisera. On pourra toujours marcher, au pire.

— Tu connais la région ?

— J'y suis allé en vacances une fois, quand j'étais petit. Je m'étais ennuyé comme un rat mort là-bas, mais j'ai gardé un très beau souvenir du paysage. »

Ochako soupira intérieurement. Izuku semblait redevenir le jeune homme de toujours, et non plus cette version mélancolique et ténébreuse de lui-même, qui l'avait presque effrayée. Quand ils arrivèrent au sol, Izuku vérifia aussitôt sur son téléphone les horaires de train. Le dernier départ pour Morioka était dans plus de trois quarts d'heure.

« On devrait peut-être appeler un taxi, suggéra Ochako en regardant autour d'elle. »

Izuku se lança dans l'explication de son plan, avec une grandiloquence que Tenya en personne n'aurait pas dénigrée.

« Pas besoin, on est juste à côté d'un arrêt de la ligne Yurikamome. On descend à Shimbashi, on prend la ligne Tokaido et on arrive à la gare de Tokyo. Facile, non ?

— Je… je crois que je vais me contenter de te suivre, bredouilla Ochako. »

Le Shinkansen était très confortable, et Izuku ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris des billets de première classe. Il avait dû avancer le voyage à Ochako, qui n'avait sur elle ni espèces ni carte bancaire. Le départ eut lieu à vingt-et-une heure et six minutes, avec un retard – selon la montre d'Izuku – d'environ quinze secondes. Ochako dodelinait déjà de la tête alors que la rame se mettait en branle. La journée avait été assez éreintante pour tout le monde, à cause d'une chasse au vilain en pleine jungle urbaine, et elle avait à plusieurs reprises failli outrepasser sa limite de poids. Le Shinkansen venait à peine de sortir de l'agglomération tokyoïte lorsque la tête de la jeune fille s'écrasa sur l'épaule de son ami, assis à côté d'elle.

« _C'est vrai qu'on en a pour deux heures, alors autant en profiter pour gagner un peu de sommeil…_ » se dit Izuku, qui se sentait lui aussi fatigué. Il posa sa tête sur celle d'Ochako. Morphée sentait le shampooing aux fruits lorsqu'elle l'enlaça.

Izuku se réveilla lorsque le train s'arrêta. Paniqué, il regarda tout autour de lui pour savoir à quelle gare ils se trouvaient. Un panneau sur le quai lui révélait qu'ils venaient d'arriver à Ueno, le premier des trois arrêts de la ligne. Soulagé, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège. À ce moment-là, il remarqua une passagère assise face à eux de l'autre côté de la rame, à quelques sièges de là. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années environ, habillée en businesswoman décontractée, qui regardait dans leur direction avec un sourire attendri.

« _Elle pourrait passer pour la gentille grand-mère du quartier, avec son chignon._ » pensa Izuku, avant de se demander pourquoi elle les fixait en souriant bêtement. Il comprit lorsqu'il voulut faire usage de son bras gauche pour se gratter l'arrière du crâne : il s'en était vu confisquer l'usage par Ochako, qui, toujours endormie, tenait fermement ledit membre comme une peluche. Comme si la businesswoman avait remarqué la prise de conscience d'Izuku, son sourire s'élargit, l'air de dire « quel mignon couple vous faites ! »

Pour son corps défendant, n'importe quel observateur extérieur les aurait immédiatement identifiés comme un couple, peu importe les mimiques paniquées et tremblantes d'Izuku. Par chance pour lui, leur observatrice descendait à Ueno. Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire chaleureux en quittant la voiture, et il se sentait étrangement satisfait. Il s'assurant qu'Ochako était toujours profondément endormie, car il n'avait pas très envie de changer de position ni de devoir subir la situation embarrassante qui allait inévitablement se produire au réveil de la jeune fille.

Izuku ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil. Alors, pour tuer le temps, il observa dans le reflet de la vitre le visage d'Ochako. Elle semblait traverser un rêve particulièrement sympathique, au vu de l'expression béate qui illuminait son visage. Izuku se surprit à pencher la tête vers la sienne pour tenter d'humer son parfum ; à ce moment-là, il entendit quelqu'un marmonner son surnom. Paniqué, il inspecta du regard toute la voiture : ils étaient seuls à plusieurs rangées à la ronde.

« Hmm… Deku, non, j'ai la bouche pleine… »

C'était Ochako qui parlait dans son sommeil. Elle s'agrippa encore plus fermement au bras d'Izuku en marmonnant cela. La tête de ce dernier ne manqua d'exploser que de peu. Il bénit les dieux pour l'absence de Minoru. Il aurait juré avoir vu Ochako rougir dans le reflet de la vitre à ce moment-là. De quoi pouvait-elle bien rêver ?

Le prochain arrêt de la ligne était Ōmiya. Quand le Shinkansen s'y arrêta, Ochako émergea de son profond sommeil, et mis elle aussi un long moment avant de comprendre l'embarras de la situation dont elle était responsable. Elle repoussa le bras de son voisin de siège comme si ç'eut été un animal féroce, et Izuku regardait autour de lui avec un air innocemment coupable.

« Je… je suis désolé, bégaya-t-elle en rougissant et en se cachant le visage dans les mains. »

Izuku essaya de la réconforter, mais aucune réponse satisfaisante ne put franchir ses lèvres. Non pas uniquement à cause de la panique sociale qui sourdait en lui dès qu'une fille était trop proche, mais parce qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne se réveille qu'au terminus et qu'elle continue à se blottir contre lui jusque-là.

Il n'eut finalement pas à attendre longtemps. Une dizaine de minutes après Ōmiya, Ochako était de nouveau somnolente ; elle ne tarda pas à s'effondrer contre l'épaule d'Izuku, qui ne tarda pas non plus à poser sa tête par-dessus la sienne et à s'emplir les poumons à grandes bouffées de l'odeur de son shampooing. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se figea comme un cerf surpris par les feux d'une voiture : il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il reniflait délibérément Ochako, et il y prenait goût ! Il vit en pensée le visage lubrique de Minoru, le félicitant d'un pouce levé, et il en ressentit un grand choc.

« _Ça pourrait être pire, je pourrais être en train de la peloter…_ » se dit-il.

Dans le même mouvement, il ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir la forme de la poitrine d'Ochako.

« _Attends, je fais quoi là ?!_ »

Scandalisé par son propre comportement, il s'infligea une sévère punition mentale et vint à se dire qu'il n'était pas même digne de cirer les chaussures d'Ochako.

Entre Sendai et Morioka, Izuku ne parvint pas à se rendormir, malgré la chaleur qui irradiait du corps de son amie, toujours appuyée contre lui. Il se replongea dans ses réflexions sur la condition héroïque sans même y penser. Il regardait défiler à toute vitesse les lumières des lampadaires à l'entrée de Morioka, tout en se disant qu'un héroïsme plus strict et plus pur ne serait pas un mal pour ce monde.

« _Mais ce monde le mérite-t-il ?_ »

C'était la grande question qu'il se posait systématiquement, dès qu'il en venait à ressasser les préceptes de Stain.

« _Purger ce monde, hein…_ »

À ce moment-là, la voix de l'annonceuse résonna dans les haut-parleurs de la rame, annonçant l'arrivée imminente en gare de Morioka.

« Ochako, rév… dit-il en se penchant vers son amie. »

Mais elle était déjà réveillée, et le fixait par en-dessous avec un grand intérêt. Leurs regards se croisèrent en toute sincérité pendant une fraction de seconde.

« _À quoi tu penses, Deku ?_ »

« _Je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer avec ça, Uraraka._ »

Puis, ils rougirent assez fortement et détournèrent le regard, comme si de rien n'était.

À cette heure-là – près de vingt-trois heures – la gare de Morioka était presque déserte. Seuls quelques employés de l'équipe de nettoyage peuplaient le hall d'entrée, ainsi que les voyageurs du Shinkansen. Dehors, une demi-douzaine de taxis attendait les clients sur le parking. Un homme passa au loin, le long d'un bâtiment, suivi d'un chien qui allait sans laisse. Les lampadaires jetaient leur lumière jaunie sur le monde urbain, le privant de ses couleurs. Seules quelques cigales égayaient l'ambiance presque sinistre de l'endroit.

« Où va-t-on ? demanda Ochako, qui regardait autour d'elle avec l'air ingénu qui faisait toujours fondre Izuku.

— Euh… c'est-à-dire que je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée derrière la tête… répondit le jeune homme en se frottant les cheveux, l'air désolé. »

Un souvenir d'enfance lui revint. Une colline avec un arbre et une vue imprenable sur la ville. Son père l'y avait amené une fois qu'ils étaient en vacances chez de la famille à Morioka.

« Je connais un endroit. Il va falloir marcher un peu, en revanche.

— Je te fais confiance, Deku ! »

Le sourire brillant d'Ochako força Izuku à se retourner rapidement. Pour restaurer sa crédibilité, il déclara :

« On devrait peut-être passer par un _conbini_ avant de partir en excursion. On n'a que nos costumes avec nous.

— Il y en a un là-bas ! »

Le caissier, s'il fut surpris de voir débouler un jeune couple au milieu de la nuit pour acheter une couverture, un sac à dos et quelques provisions, n'en montra rien. Il ne dissimula cependant pas sa réaction lorsqu'il reconnut Deku et Uravity, au moment où ceux-ci sortaient du magasin en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, comme si de rien n'était.

Il fallut au « couple » près d'une heure de marche pour atteindre la colline. Quand Izuku constata qu'Ochako grelottait sous sa veste d'uniforme, il se félicita d'avoir acheté une grande couverture au cas où. À vrai dire il n'avait pas très chaud non plus. Même en août, les nuits étaient fraîches, surtout dans le nord d'Honshū.

« C'est joli ! s'émerveilla Ochako en se retournant à mi-pente, en direction des lumières de la ville.

— Attends d'être arrivée en haut ! »

Ils y parvinrent quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflés. La pente était assez raide et les herbes folles ne facilitaient pas la tâche. Un grand pin rouge du Japon, solitaire, étendait son panache d'aiguilles au sommet de la colline.

« Nous y voilà, annonça fièrement Izuku en présentant le paysage du sommet de la colline d'un geste de bras. Je venais ici quand j'étais gosse. »

Muette, Ochako regarda tout autour d'elle pour apprécier le décor. De leur côté se trouvait la ville et ses lumières. Elle pouvait voir les lampadaires le long de la voie rapide qu'ils avaient suivie plus tôt, enchaînés les uns à la suite des autres avec une précision hypnotique. De l'autre, la campagne japonaise. Un lampadaire brillait çà et là, dans un apparent chaos de maisonnettes isolées. Au loin, la majestueuse silhouette du mont Iwate se découpait contre le ciel étoilé. Une fois que ses yeux furent pleinement habitués à l'obscurité quasi-totale, elle se rendit compte de l'ordre qui régissait en réalité les petites parcelles qu'elle avait crues si désordonnées un peu plus tôt. À chaque maisonnette correspondaient quelques champs. Des routes délimitaient chaque parcelle, si bien que vu du dessus, on aurait dit une vaste grille. Puis elle remarqua Izuku, qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Les yeux rivés au sol, il tournait en rond. Elle le regarda faire, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

« J'ai trouvé ! triompha-t-il finalement. »

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« C'est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, dit-il en pointant du doigt un léger renfoncement dans le sol herbeux. C'est là que je m'installais, avec mon père. »

Il posa son sac à côté et s'y assit. L'endroit permettait de s'asseoir convenablement à l'abri des racines du pin ainsi que d'avoir le dos soutenu. Et c'était assez grand pour deux personnes. Installé ainsi, l'on faisait face à la fois au côté urbain et au côté rural, avec le mont Iwate en arrière-plan. Ochako le regarda un instant, puis vint s'installer à côté de lui. Le firmament était illuminé d'innombrables étoiles. Ils s'y connaissaient assez peu en constellations, mais leurs maigres connaissances se complétant leur permirent d'en identifier quelques-unes. Une ou deux étoiles filantes passèrent furtivement. Des vœux furent formulés. Puis Ochako bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Contaminé, Izuku consulta son téléphone portable. Deux heures et demie du matin. Il tendit le bras jusqu'à son sac et en tira la couverture. Sans lui demander son avis, Ochako vint s'asseoir entre ses jambes et poser sa tête sur son torse, afin de vampiriser sa chaleur corporelle. Izuku se figea un instant, paralysé non seulement par la proximité du corps d'Ochako mais également par sa prise d'initiative. Puis il se rappela qu'elle tremblait de froid, et se dépêcha de s'envelopper avec elle dans la couverture. Seules leurs têtes dépassaient. Ochako, qui n'avait été si audacieuse que car elle était trop fatiguée pour se soucier de la situation, s'endormit en quelques minutes, et Izuku put la renifler autant qu'il le voulait. Il plaça innocemment ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune fille, et soupira. Un soupir de contentement. Le premier depuis trop longtemps.

Encore une fois, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors il écouta avec attention. Le son de la nature, le son des habitants de la nuit, le son de la ville au loin, le son du vent dans les branches du pin qui les surplombait, le son de la respiration d'Ochako, le son presque sourd des battements de son cœur… pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, cet instant de calme profond ne fut pas troublé par ce qu'il avait fini par surnommer familièrement les « questionnements sur la voie du héros ». Non, son esprit était bien plus calme ce soir-là.

Il pensait à Ochako. Et quand il pensait à elle, rien ne pouvait le perturber.

« _Cause you are my medicine when you're close to me…_ »

Les paroles d'une chanson qu'il avait écoutée récemment lui remontèrent spontanément en tête, pour s'accorder aux conclusions qu'il avait tirées. Sa tranquillité d'esprit n'était pas due à la résolution de ses questionnements. C'était l'œuvre d'Ochako Uraraka qui, après Inko Midoriya et All Might, était la personne la plus importante dans la vie d'Izuku Midoriya, bien que ce dernier ne l'admît pas volontiers – pas même à lui-même.

C'était Ochako qui avait rendu le surnom « Deku », autrefois dégradant, digne d'être porté par le futur symbole de la paix. C'était le premier cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait.

Le deuxième avait été d'être une amie fidèle, en qui il avait trouvé maints conseils et beaucoup de réconfort. Une saine émulation s'était installée entre eux, à l'inverse de la course à la puissance à laquelle Katsuki et lui s'adonnaient.

Le troisième cadeau était l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Non pas qu'Izuku l'eût percée à jour, lui qui n'était même pas capable de nommer ce qu'il ressentait envers elle. Mais les sentiments d'Ochako, qui étaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche pour tous leurs amis, étaient une très précieuse base à laquelle se raccrocher. Un phare pour marins en détresse. De son côté, Izuku se sentait de plus en plus le devoir supérieur de veiller au bonheur spirituel et matériel de la jeune fille. D'aucuns lui auraient diagnostiqué une forme assez virulente, mais discrète, d'amour. Lui, grand naïf de son état, n'y voyait qu'une honnête forme de remboursement à Ochako pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. « Rien de plus normal », aimait-il à penser pour se rassurer.

La sentir pressée contre lui l'emplissait d'un sentiment nouveau et étrange. Il sentait les respirations de la frêle silhouette blottie contre lui, et la peau douce de ses mains posées sur ses bras. Quand avait-elle mis ses mains là ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Une nouvelle étoile filante, si lumineuse qu'elle laissa une traînée visible derrière elle, traversa le ciel entre Persée et Cassiopée. Izuku fit un vœu aussitôt, sans vraiment savoir à qui il s'adressait.

« _Permettez à Ochako d'être heureuse. Permettez-moi d'y veiller._ »

À ce moment, elle bougea entre ses bras et il se figea, de peur de la réveiller. Mais elle changeait simplement de position, et il se tranquillisa. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'ainsi, la poitrine d'Ochako était appuyée sur son bras gauche. Mais comme elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de bouger et qu'il avait encore moins envie de courir le risque de la réveiller, il prit son mal en patience et continua d'observer les étoiles.

« _Up on melancholy hill, there's a plastic tree… are you here with me ? »_

Le vent soufflait doucement dans les herbes folles qui les encerclaient, ainsi que dans les branches du pin. Bercé par le son de la nature, le seul qui perturbait le calme de l'heure grise précédant l'aube, il finit par se sentir somnolent. Bientôt, la nature allait s'éveiller en fanfare à l'heure bleue de l'aurore ; c'était le moment ou jamais pour s'offrir quelques heures de sommeil. Il nicha son visage au creux de l'épaule que lui présentait Ochako. Juste avant d'être emporté par Morphée, il se sentit traversé d'une sensation de confort absolu qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà expérimentée. Spontanément, il se souvint d'une phrase d'un livre qu'il avait lu quelques semaines plus tôt.

« _Comme un petit pois dans sa cosse._ »

Ce fut la dernière chose dont il se souvint avant de s'endormir, le nez chatouillé par les boucles châtain de la jeune fille serrée dans ses bras.


	2. Retour au pays

_**Dans lequel il sera question de bûchettes, de kimonos et de textos gênants. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

« Tsukiyo ! Viens voir, que j'te dis ! Viens voir !

— Arrête de hurler, Mugetsu ! Je n'suis pas sourde, je t'entends ! »

La vieille femme se hissa tant bien que mal au sommet de la colline, arc-boutée sur sa canne en bambou. Elle rejoignit son mari au pied du grand pin rouge qui surplombait leur domaine.

« Regarde c'que j'ai trouvé ! dit Mugetsu en pointant de sa propre canne une étrange silhouette posée au sol. Des campeurs. Tu crois qu'ils sont morts ? »

Affolée tant par l'insouciance de son mari que par la situation, Tsukiyo accourut auprès de la trouvaille de Mugetsu aussi vite que ses vieilles articulations le lui permirent. Il s'agissait d'un jeune couple étroitement enlacé, sous une couverture trempée de rosée.

« Les pauvres petits, ils doivent mourir de froid… »

Izuku laissa échapper un ronflement sonore, qui rassura Tsukiyo et Mugetsu sur son état de santé. Ochako bougea en retour, comme si elle avait été incommodée.

« File à la maison leur préparer du thé bien chaud et un paquet de couvertures bien épaisses, intima la vieille femme à son mari. »

La première chose qu'Ochako vit en se réveillant fut, par-dessus l'épaule d'Izuku, la silhouette d'un vieillard qui clopinait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers le bas de la colline. Étonnée, elle regarda autour d'elle et découvrit une vieille femme penchée vers eux, arborant un sourire bienveillant. C'était une petite dame au dos légèrement voûté, habillée simplement. Elle portait un kimono doublé pourpre avec sur chaque pan de la poitrine un _mon_ représentant un pin rouge stylisé. Elle portait une hotte de roseaux tressés sur le dos et se maintenant sur une canne de bambou. Ses traits ridés faisaient penser à une vieille pomme, mais elle arborait un large sourire assez rassurant. Ses cheveux, blancs comme la neige, étaient serrés en un haut chignon derrière sa tête. Ochako se cramponna instinctivement à Izuku, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller.

« Vous voilà réveillés, mes chéris, dit la vieille femme en souriant encore plus. C'est un drôle d'endroit pour venir observer les étoiles en amoureux, vous ne pensez pas ?

— On n'est pas… protesta Ochako en rougissant.

— Levez-vous et suivez-moi, reprit la vieille femme en l'ignorant. Vous allez attraper un rhume, à rester ici par ce froid dans la rosée.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Izuku, encore à moitié endormi.

— Je m'appelle Tsukiyo Yoshizawa. J'habite en bas de cette colline avec mon mari Mugetsu. Nous sommes tombés sur vous pendant que nous faisions notre marche matinale. »

Izuku aida Ochako à se lever, puis se leva à son tour et mit la couverture sur les épaules de son amie.

« Je m'appelle Izuku Midoriya, et voici ma camarade de classe Ochako Uraraka. Nous sommes des étudiants de Yūei en permission.

— Midoriya, Midoriya… »

De toute évidence, le nom d'Izuku faisait travailler la mémoire de Tsukiyo, qui le regardait de pied en cap.

« Tu n'serais pas le fils du vieux Jirō, à tout hasard ? Jirō Midoriya ? »

Le visage d'Izuku s'illumina.

« Son petit-fils, madame. C'était le père de mon père.

— Alors tu es le fils d'Hisashi… Il y a longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

— Vous… le connaissez ?

— Si on le connaît ? Mon petit, ton grand-père était notre voisin. Tu n'es jamais venu en vacances dans la région quand tu étais petit ?

— Si, justement. Une ou deux fois, avec mon père. On était venus précisément ici pour voir le paysage, une fois.

— Mugetsu sera content de l'apprendre. Mais assez parlé, mes chéris. Vous allez attraper un rhume. »

Tandis qu'Izuku rassemblait leurs affaires, il vit Tsukiyo prendre Ochako par les épaules et commencer à descendre la colline avec elle. Il se hâta de ranger la couverture et de prendre son sac pour les rejoindre, après un dernier regard circulaire autour de lui. Le ciel à l'ouest était encore sombre, et d'épaisses écharpes de brume serpentaient en contrebas de la colline jusqu'à Morioka. Une poignée d'étoiles irréductibles brillaient toujours.

Tsukiyo et Mugetsu se révélèrent être les propriétaires d'un _minshuku_ , un gîte traditionnel plus proche de la chambre d'hôtes que de l'auberge, niché contre la forêt au bas de la colline. Un petit autel dédié à une divinité locale marquait l'entrée de l'établissement, qui semblait n'avoir délaissé par la clientèle. Mugetsu, chauve et quasiment édenté, avait soixante-dix-sept ans. Né au début de l'ère des individualités, il avait vu beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait souhaité oublier. Il avait épousé Tsukiyo, son amie d'enfance, à l'âge de vingt-deux ans – elle en avait désormais soixante-seize. Ils avaient eu deux enfants qui étaient partis vivre en ville et qui revenaient les visiter plusieurs fois par an. Depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, ils s'occupaient de maintenir les quelques chambres de leur _minshuku_ , héritée du père de Tsukiyo. L'endroit n'était pas très touristique, mais cela ne les gênait pas. Ils étaient cependant très heureux de recevoir la visite d'un jeune couple.

« Mugetsu ! Mugetsu !

— J'arrive, vieille chouette ! »

Tsukiyo et ses invités se trouvaient dans l'entrée. Izuku avait commencé à grelotter, car ses vêtements étaient mouillés par la rosée matinale. Ochako aussi était mouillée, mais la couverture lui tenait chaud. Ils se déchaussèrent et montèrent sur le tatami. Leur hôtesse les mena jusqu'au salon, où une bouilloire sifflait au-dessus du feu. Quelques instants après, Mugetsu arriva par une porte latérale, les bras chargés d'épaisses couvertures.

« Ils sont trempés, va préparer des affaires sèches pour eux ! »

Mugetsu fit demi-tour en grommelant. Tsukiyo ramena plusieurs tasses qu'elle disposa sur la table basse autour de laquelle ils étaient assis, et servi le thé tandis que ses invités s'enveloppaient dans les couvertures sèches.

« Vous venez de Tokyo, alors, dit-elle en servant Ochako.

— Oui, répondit-elle. On a pris le Shinkansen pour Morioka hier soir.

— Et vous avez marché jusqu'ici ?

— Oui, je… je voulais lui faire voir le paysage de là-haut, bredouilla Izuku en fixant le tatami.

— Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter sa petite amie, le sermonna Tsukiyo.

— Mais on n'est pas…

— Désolé, mais on n'a pas de vêtements modernes ici, dit Mugetsu en entrant. »

Il portait deux kimonos soigneusement pliés.

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous déranger très longtemps, déclara Ochako avec un sourire gêné.

— Billevesées ! S'exclama Tsukiyo. Vous devriez vous reposer au moins une nuit avant de repartir. Mon petit Midoriya, tu as l'air d'un mort-vivant. »

En effet, Midoriya avait dormi moins de deux heures, et ses yeux étaient soulignés d'impressionnantes cernes.

« Midoriya, que t'as dit ? Interrogea Mugetsu, en se penchant vers le jeune homme.

— C'est Izuku Midoriya, le fils d'Hisashi, déclara Tsukiyo. Apparemment, il est déjà venu en vacances à Morioka quand il était petit, chez son grand-père.

— Ce bon vieux Jirō… ton grand-père était un chic type. On en a fait de belles, lui et moi… »

Mugetsu soupira en se remémorant les innombrables soirées passées à la taverne avec Jirō dans leur jeunesse, laissant leurs femmes seules et inquiètes derrière eux.

« Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu, il est décédé quand j'avais cinq ans.

— C'est vrai. Le temps passe vite, quand même. T'as quel âge, maintenant ?

— Dix-sept ans.

— C'est un peu jeune, pour fuguer avec sa chérie. Et toi, ma petite, comment tu t'appelles ?

— Ochako Uraraka, et j'ai seize ans. »

Pour l'instant, ils avaient abandonné l'idée dissiper le quiproquo, et ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : enfiler des affaires sèches et se réchauffer.

« Ils viennent de l'académie des héros ! S'exclama Tsukiyo. Tu te rends compte ?

— Quels sont vos noms de héros ? J'ai p'têt entendu parler de vous.

— Deku.

— Uravity.

— 'Connais pas, affirma nonchalamment Mugetsu en buvant son thé d'une traite. »

Izuku et Ochako échangèrent un regard surpris.

Lorsque les tasses furent vidées, Tsukiyo emporta Ochako et un kimono avec elle, laissant Izuku aux soins de son mari.

« Alors c'est d'accord, vous passerez la nuit ici ? demanda-t-il en conduisant Izuku dans une chambre pour lui permettre de de changer.

— On a juste assez d'argent pour le billet de retour, et on ne voudrait pas vous ennuyer plus que nécessaire…

— Comme si j'allais faire payer le fiston d'Hisashi ! Ça nous ferait plaisir, d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Et puis, un _minshuku_ , c'est un meilleur endroit que le sommet d'une colline pour passer du temps en amoureux. »

Izuku prit une profonde inspiration et déclara solennellement :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait dire ça, mais Ochako n'est pas ma petite amie. Nous sommes de simples camarades de classe. »

Les mots sonnèrent faux dans sa bouche, mais il ne s'en soucia guère. Mugetsu le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« J'vous voyais déjà mariés, moi, jusqu'à temps que vous disiez votre âge. Alors j'vous ai imaginés fiancés. »

Izuku ne répondit rien, trop occupé à chasser de son esprit l'image d'Ochako en robe de mariée qui s'était spontanément imprimée derrière ses paupières.

« Bah, ça viendra. Une fille aussi mignonne, faut pas la laisser passer comme ça. Lève les bras, fiston, que je t'aide à enfiler ça. »

De leur côté, Tsukiyo et Ochako avaient tenu un discours similaire, à ceci près qu'Ochako, qui était consciente de ses sentiments, ne les dissimulait pas – même si les évoquer la plongeait dans une profonde gêne.

« Ravissante ! S'exclama l'aubergiste, après avoir passé une baguette décorée dans la coiffure d'Ochako. Tu vas le faire fondre, ce garçon ! »

Rouge comme une tomate, la jeune fille s'était laissé faire tandis que Tsukiyo l'avait non seulement habillée mais aussi coiffée pour s'accorder au vêtement.

« Alors comme ça, toi et le petit Izuku n'êtes pas… continua Tsukiyo, qui jugeait son œuvre d'un œil critique.

— Non ! l'interrompit vigoureusement Ochako.

— Eh bien, ma chérie, sache que j'ai hébergé des couples mariés moins proches l'un de l'autre que vous deux. »

La confidence, faite sur un ton en apparence innocent, déclencha un séisme dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle se surprit à jeter un regard furtif à son annulaire gauche, y imaginant une alliance étincelante. Puis elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées parasites.

« Ça va, ma chérie ? S'enquit Tsukiyo.

— Oui ! Parfaitement bien ! »

Intriguée mais n'en montrant rien, la vieille femme mena son invitée jusqu'à la chambre que Mugetsu leur avait préparée, au rez-de-chaussée de l'établissement. C'était une chambre spacieuse mais simple, dans le plus pur style traditionnel : un _kotatsu_ dans un coin, deux _futon_ posés côte à côte dans un autre coin, et une magnifique estampe représentant un sentier de montagne parcouru par un groupe de voyageurs, avec une autre montagne embrumée en arrière-plan. Quelques bâtons d'encens et un brûloir étaient posés à proximité d'un petit autel domestique, sous l'estampe. Izuku était déjà là : arrivé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, la fatigue l'avait assommé et il dormait dans une position improbable, en travers des _futon_ , le kimono à moitié défait. Il poussait de réguliers ronflements, assez bruyants.

« Mugetsu a le même problème, chuchota Tsukiyo à l'oreille d'Ochako. J'ai un remède spécial pour ça… Extra efficace. Si tu veux, j'en mettrai quelques gouttes ni vu ni connu dans son bol, ce soir.

— Je… Comme vous voulez… bredouilla Ochako, qui venait de réaliser qu'elle allait devoir passer une autre nuit à proximité immédiate d'Izuku.

Izuku fut réveillé en fanfare aux alentours de midi. Il bondit de son _futon_ et se redressa, encore à moitié endormi. Mugetsu se tenait devant lui, frappant une casserole avec une cuiller en bois.

« T'es saqué, gamin ! beugla le vieil homme. C'est pas trop tôt ! Y'a plus de cinq minutes que je raffûte comme un dingue ! Un peu plus et je me serais fait frotter les oreilles par Tsukiyo !

— Que… Qu'est-ce que…

— Allez, dépêche-toi ! On va aller couper du bois ! Les femmes font la cuisine, les hommes coupent du bois ! »

Izuku découvrit bien assez vite que par « on va aller couper du bois », Mugetsu voulait en réalité signifier « tu vas aller couper du bois pendant que je te regarderai faire en fumant le _kiseru_ ». En effet, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent après quelques minutes de marche à l'endroit où le vieil homme avait l'habitude de couper le bois, une petite clairière en retrait de la maison, Izuku découvrit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule hachette, plantée dans le billot. À peine arrivés, Mugetsu s'installa sur une souche posée au bord du découvert, et tira de la manche de son kimono une pipe longue et fine. Il l'alluma et tira plusieurs bouffées, avant de s'exclamer :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends, gamin ? Le bois va pas se couper tout seul ! »

Décontenancé, le jeune héros tira la hachette du bois et commença à rassembler quelques bûchettes. Il leva le bras en l'air, et une idée lui vint au moment d'abattre la hachette.

« _Si j'utilisais un pour cent de mon pouvoir, je trancherais ces bûchettes comme du tofu… Mais All Might ne m'a pas transmis son pouvoir pour que je facilite la vie à un vieillard chauve. Je vais le faire avec ma propre force, ça me fera un bon entraînement. Si je découpe deux cents bûchettes, ça sera un bon palier de franchi._ »

Sur ces mots, il fendit la bûchette en deux d'un coup net.

« Dis-moi, gamin, pourquoi exactement est-ce que tu es venu en haut de la colline la nuit dernière ? Pour voir du paysage, y'a de meilleurs endroits. Quitte à marcher, vous auriez pu pousser jusqu'au mont Iwate. »

Izuku s'interrompit dans sa tâche. La sueur lui dégoulinait sur le front, et il avait les épaules raides. Il épongea la transpiration d'un revers de manche et déclara :

« Parce que c'est un des derniers souvenirs que j'ai de mon grand-père. Il est décédé quelques mois après notre séjour chez lui. Il m'avait montré l'endroit un après-midi pendant que nous nous promenions tous les deux, et mon père m'y avait amené le soir même pour regarder la pluie d'étoiles filantes. C'est une vision que j'ai longtemps gardée, comme symbole d'une période tranquille de ma vie. Je voulais… Je voulais transmettre ça à Ochako. »

Mugetsu ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tirer de longues bouffées de sa pipe, fixant son commis d'un air confiant.

« Allez, ça suffit, petit. T'as coupé assez de bois pour chauffer toute la baraque jusqu'à cet hiver ! »

« _Je n'ai coupé que cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept bûchettes…_ » se lamenta le jeune homme.

Ils empilèrent dans de grandes hottes en roseau tressé la majeure partie du bois coupé. Izuku fut surpris de voir Mugetsu se lester de la plus remplie des deux, et la soulever sans problème. Il avait tout de même besoin de sa canne de bambou pour l'équilibre.

« Je vais vous aider, mons…

— Occupe-toi de ta hotte, fiston, lui répondit sèchement le vieillard en lui administrant un coup de canne sur le sommet du crâne. »

Confus, Izuku se chargea à son tour et ils entamèrent le trajet de retour jusqu'au _minshuku_.

Tsukiyo les attendait à l'entrée de la maison, les mains sur les hanches et la mine renfrognée. Ochako, l'air gêné, se tenait derrière elle.

« Eh bien ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous jouiez aux cartes, ou bien ? gronda-t-elle.

— Mes bras m'font mal, aujourd'hui ! Et il prend son temps pour couper, le fiston ! rétorqua Mugetsu en beuglant.

— Dis plutôt que t'as préféré te la couler douce pendant que le petit se tuait à la tâche, fainéant ingrat !

— Vieille chouette ! »

La dispute continua. Izuku, ne sachant plus où se mettre, se contenta d'imiter le maître des lieux et de déposer sa hotte au pied de la maison. Il croisa le regard d'Ochako, qui avait l'air de dire « elle ronchonne depuis que vous êtes partis », et parvint à se glisser derrière la maîtresse de maison pour la rejoindre. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue après son « relooking », et il crut pendant un instant devoir se pencher pour ramasser sa mâchoire. Il n'en fut heureusement rien et il parvint assez habilement – ce qui était inhabituel pour lui – à dissimuler son émoi. Il aurait été bien en peine de complimenter Ochako, aussi s'en abstint-il pour ne pas se retrouver en-dessous de la vérité. Et puis, il n'avait jamais été bon en compliments. Cependant, son air gêné en fut un pour Ochako puisqu'il la contamina.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? dit-elle au bout d'un instant, pour briser le silence. »

Izuku devint écarlate. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, tandis qu'il désignait maladroitement la coiffure de son amie.

« Ça… Je… C'est joli… finit-il par bredouiller, désignant le chignon tenu par une aiguille ornée.

— C'est madame Tsukiyo qui me l'a fait ! répondit gaiement Ochako, dans une tentative désespérée de faire abstraction de la grande détresse d'Izuku. »

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que leurs hôtes avaient cessé de se chamailler, et les regardaient nostalgiquement.

« Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui, le vieux.

— Et toi tu devrais essayer d'être comme elle, la vieille.

— Pardon ? demanda Izuku en se retournant.

— Non, rien, répondit Tsukiyo. Mettez-moi du bois dans le four, que je finisse de faire à manger. »

La matinée d'Ochako avait été semblable à celle d'Izuku. Une fois que Tsukiyo l'avait habillée, elles s'étaient installées dans le grand salon, portes ouvertes sur la forêt qui entourait la maison. Tsukiyo s'était adonnée à sa passion, la calligraphie, et sa jeune invitée l'avait regardé faire avec grand intérêt. Vers dix heures, la vieille femme décréta qu'il était grand temps d'aller faire un peu de ménage, et avait cédé face à l'insistance d'Ochako qui voulait à tout prix en faire le plus possible.

« Ma chérie, ne te gâche pas comme ça, laisse-moi faire… »

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Ochako ne supportait pas, c'était de rester derrière et de regarder en se tournant les pouces.

Quand le ménage fut fini, il fut temps de commencer à préparer le repas. Au même moment, Mugetsu émergea de sa sieste matinale pour aller réveiller Izuku. Il était midi.

« Sais-tu cuisiner ? Demanda Tsukiyo. »

Ochako, trop occupée à regarder la porte du couloir dans l'espoir d'y voir passer son ami, répondit au bout de longues secondes.

« Euh, juste un peu…

— Alors je vais t'apprendre quelques astuces. Il aime quelque chose en particulier, ton… ami ?

— Le _katsudon_ , répondit-elle du tac au tac.

— J'en ai préparé l'autre jour, il doit me rester juste de quoi en faire.

— C'est bien chanceux !

—C'est le petit Midoriya qui est chanceux, oui. Se faire préparer son plat préféré par sa chérie, il en faut pas beaucoup plus pour combler un homme.

— M-mais… j'ignore la recette, et… et puis Izuku ne…

— Tes parents n'étaient pas encore nés que je régalais déjà tous les clients de mon auberge, ma chérie. Je vais t'apprendre, tu vas voir. Il va te tomber dans les bras, après un tel délice. La cuisine, il n'y a rien de plus efficace pour ensorceler un homme !

Ochako eut bien du mal à se concentrer et à chasser de sa tête le visage souriant d'Izuku, tandis que Tsukiyo lui inculquait les arcanes secrètes de l'art culinaire.

« On manque de bois ! Ils font quoi, ces deux tire-au-flanc, ils jouent aux cartes ? finit par grommeler la vieille femme. C'est bientôt fini, et y'a presque une heure qu'ils sont partis ! »

— Je peux aller les ch… »

Au même moment, un sifflotement familier vint chatouiller les oreilles de Tsukiyo, qui se précipita à l'extérieur et se campa devant la porte les mains sur les hanches.

Lorsque le plat principal fut apporté à table, les yeux d'Izuku s'illuminèrent : quatre énormes bols de _katsudon_ fumant, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Tsukiyo tendit le sien au jeune homme avec un sourire. Il eut à peine le temps de dire bon appétit qu'il se régalait déjà.

« Encore ! Grommela Mugetsu, en examinant le contenu de son bol. On en a déjà mangé y'a trois jours ! »

D'un geste digne d'une _kunoichi_ , Tsukiyo tira de la manche de son kimono un éventail replié, en asséna un coup sec au sommet du crâne de son mari tout en lui intimant de se taire, et se rassit en rangeant l'arme improvisée.

« Ch'est délicieux, articula Izuku, la bouche pleine de riz et de porc et les yeux humides de bonheur. M'dame Tsukiyo, vous êtes une vraie chef !

— Oh, mais je n'ai rien fait de spécial, tu sais. C'est la petite Ochako qui a tout fait. Je l'ai juste un peu aidée, voilà tout, répliqua humblement la maîtresse de maison.

Izuku avala avec difficulté sa bouchée, mais parvint à dire en souriant et en gardant son calme :

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si bonne cuisinière, Uraraka ! »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de se retrouver plongée dans l'embarras.

« On n'a pas besoin de cuisiner, à l'internat, alors…

— C'est une idée à exploiter. On s'était tous pas trop mal débrouillées lors du camp d'entraînement, non ? Et avec le talent de pâtissier de Rikido… Je lui en parlerai quand on rentrera ! »

Après le repas, Mugetsu s'isola dans sa chambre pour une nouvelle sieste. Tsukiyo se leva pour débarrasser la table, laissant seuls les deux jeunes gens. Lesquels se regardèrent à la dérobée pendant plusieurs minutes avant de commencer à parler comme des personnes normales.

« Pour être franc, je ne pensais pas du tout que notre petite escapade se déroulerait comme ça, expliqua Izuku en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, l'air désolé.

— Ça me plaît beaucoup, tu sais, répondit Ochako avec une expression sincère. C'est vrai que ça fait du bien, de se déconnecter du monde.

— J'y pense, les autres ne se sont pas trop inquiétés ? J'ai mis mon téléphone en mode avion quand on a pris le train, alors je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en est. »

Elle le regarda alors avec de grands yeux ronds, comme si elle venait de se faire frapper par la foudre.

« Mon téléphone ! Où est-il !?

— Je l'ai rangé dans la petite pochette à l'avant du sac. Le sac est dans la chambre, contre le mur de la porte. »

Elle se leva et courut aussi vite qu'il était possible de le faire en kimono jusqu'à la chambre, ce qui donna un résultat assez comique. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant faire.

Ochako se rappelait en effet qu'en sortant du _conbini_ à Morioka, Izuku lui avait demandé de mettre son téléphone portable dans le sac à dos qu'ils venaient d'acheter pour transporter les couvertures. Il en avait fait de même et ils avaient continué leur marche à travers la ville. Les mains tremblantes, elle fouilla la pochette et tomba sur un téléphone, qu'elle s'apprêtait à déverrouiller lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était celui d'Izuku. Elle le reposa et continua sa recherche ; il s'en était fallu de peu qu'elle découvre le fond d'écran du portable de son ami. C'était une photo d'elle, tout sourire, légendée des mots « bon courage Deku ! » qu'elle lui avait un jour envoyée avant un examen. Une fois son propre téléphone en main, elle appuya fébrilement sur le bouton de déverrouillage. Il y avait tellement de notifications qu'elle ne voyait même plus le visage déterminé du jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui constituait son propre fond d'écran. Elle entra son code, et consulta ses applications de messagerie. À priori, toutes ses amies avaient essayé sans relâche de la contacter : elle avait reçu cent dix-sept messages et quarante-sept appels manqués de Mina, quatre-vingt-deux messages et douze appels de Kyōka, cinquante-six messages de Tōru, vingt d'Asui et dix de Momo. À sa grande surprise, deux garçons l'avaient également contacté. Tenya lui avait envoyé cinq messages, tous remplis de points d'exclamation et de sermons sur le rôle des étudiants de Yūei. Yūga lui avait envoyé un seul et unique message, ne contenant que l'énigmatique phrase « Je le savais ! » suivie d'une ribambelle de points d'exclamation. Elle ne s'offrit pas le luxe de lire tous les messages de ses amies, mais la sélection qu'elle en lut lui fit monter le sang aux oreilles.

 _Alors comme ça on part en amoureux sans prévenir ? On s'inquiète, nous !_

 _Réponds, Uraraka ! Midoriya t'a enlevée, ou bien ?_

 _Īda vient de m'informer que Midoriya avait disparu lui aussi. Se pourrait-il que… ?_

 _C'est trop romantique !_

 _Ne faites pas de bêtises, tous les deux._

 _Dis, tu crois que je pourrais convaincre Denki d'en faire autant ?_

« _Maintenant, elles vont voir que j'ai vu leurs messages, mais je ne sais pas quoi leur répondre ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire ? Ah !_ »

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'y résister, mais la curiosité était trop forte. Alors, elle reprit le téléphone d'Izuku et le déverrouilla. Le nombre de notifications l'empêcha de remarquer le fond d'écran, mais il y avait malheureusement un code à entrer pour accéder à l'interface. À l'instinct, elle entra les lettres « All Might » sur le clavier qui se présenta, et – sans surprise – l'interface se déploya avec un petit clic. Elle s'estima bien entourée quand elle vit un petit logo stipulant « 999+ » au-dessus de la messagerie d'Izuku. Minoru, Denki et Eijirō étaient les principaux bourreaux de sa boîte de réception, suivis de près par Tenya. En fin de classement, elle fut surprise de retrouver Shōto et Katsuki. La honte la rattrapa, et elle se dépêcha de verrouiller le téléphone d'Izuku et de le ranger là où elle l'avait pris. Pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas remarqué une seule fois son visage en fond d'écran. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et rangea son téléphone, ignorant le message qu'elle venait de recevoir à l'instant.

« _On va bien s'amuser pour expliquer tout ça aux autres…_ »


	3. Ce qui a lieu à l'onsen, reste à l'onsen

_**Dans lequel il sera question d'aller à l'**_ **onsen** _ **et de se retrouver dans une situation particulièrement gênante. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

En attendant le retour d'Ochako, Izuku était en train d'admirer les travaux de calligraphie de Tsukiyo, qui étaient accrochés à un mur de la pièce, quand il se rappela qu'il avait quelque chose à demander à la vieille femme. Cette dernière, qui empilait du bois dans un coin, sifflotait un air traditionnel.

« Dites, madame, où se trouve la salle de bain ici ?

— On n'a pas vraiment de salle de bain. Cependant, on a un petit onsen, derrière la maison. Tu vois le petit cabanon accolé à la clôture ? C'est le vestiaire. Tu peux y aller si tu veux, ça m'étonnerait que le vieux soit allé se laver maintenant. Il y a déjà des serviettes sèches là-bas. »

Agréablement surpris, Izuku se leva et quitta la pièce. Il avait grande envie de se libérer de la sueur accumulée pendant qu'il coupait du bois, mais ne s'était pas imaginé pouvoir le faire dans une source thermale. Il enfila ses sandales de bois posées à l'entrée de la maison, et marcha le long du petit sentier pavé qui serpentait entre les arbres jusqu'à l'onsen.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il à voix haute. »

Face à l'absence de réponse, il décréta qu'il pouvait entrer. C'était un vestibule simple, avec une rangée de casiers de chaque côté et une unique porte en face de l'entrée. Il en choisit un au hasard, prit la serviette blanche qui y était rangée et la remplaça par ses vêtements. La porte suivante menait non pas à l'extérieur mais sur la deuxième partie du vestibule, qui comportait quatre douchettes pour se rincer et se laver avant la baignade. Une fois propre, il quitta enfin le vestibule et arriva dans le bassin qui, à sa grande surprise, était unique et relativement petit (il ne faisait pas plus de cinq mètres dans sa plus grande largeur). Mais les fumerolles qui s'élevaient en formant de généreuses volutes au-dessus de l'eau l'attirèrent comme un aimant, et il eut à peine le temps de mettre sa serviette sur sa tête avant de se précipiter dans l'eau chaude.

Au même moment, Ochako enfilait ses sandales pour aller se promener un peu autour du domaine. Tsukiyo lui avait parlé d'un petit chemin qui longeait la forêt et permettait d'atteindre un point-de-vue encore plus spectaculaire que celui auquel Izuku l'avait emmenée la veille. Comme le soleil donnait assez vigoureusement, elle prit avec elle une _wagasa_ simple posée dans un présentoir à l'entrée, et démarra sa randonnée.

Le paysage était magnifique. Entre la forêt et les champs, le domaine Yoshizawa se trouvait le long d'un chemin de randonnée qui aboutissait au pied du mont Iwate, et qui en chemin débouchait sur de majestueux panoramas. Il était de plus peu fréquenté, et Ochako ne croisa qu'un chien viverrin qui se reposait dans un buisson. La pente était relativement douce mais longue ; cela n'incommoda guère la jeune fille, qui se donna pour objectif de ne pas ralentir une seule fois. Seule avec elle-même, ses pensées vagabondèrent et vinrent très rapidement à errer autour de l'image d'Izuku qui flottait dans sa tête. Elle se repassa le film des événements depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le jeune homme au sommet de l'immeuble, à Tokyo.

« _Il est dingue de toi !_ » la voix de Mina résonna dans son esprit, claire comme de l'eau de roche.

« _Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que des notes sur ton individualité dans les pages qu'il te consacre dans son carnet, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Tenya qui l'a dit à Shōto qui me l'a dit…_ » celle de Momo.

« _Un jour, on va vous enfermer tous les deux dans un cagibi et ne vous en laisser sortir que quand vous vous serez embrassés !_ » la fois où Tōru lui avait dit ça, elle n'avait pas réussi à paraître aussi effrayée qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle avait même rougi un peu.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ressasser une énième fois les conclusions auxquelles elle se raccrochait tant bien que mal pour garder la tête hors de l'eau (de l'acabit de « ces sentiments sont un obstacle pour devenir des héros »), elle se retourna après qu'un petit bruit ait attiré son attention.

Le chien viverrin la suivait.

« Eh bien, petit père, tu es perdu ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant, attendrie. »

L'animal la fixa d'un regard intelligent, et s'approcha d'elle calmement. Elle tendit la main, à laquelle il se frotta sans montrer le moindre signe de peur. Puis il vint se frotter à ses genoux.

« Dis-moi, tu es sûr que tu es un tanuki ? Tu me fais drôlement penser à un chat ! »

L'animal leva les yeux vers elle, comme pour dire « et si ? ». Il continua de talonner la jeune fille lorsqu'elle se redressa et reprit sa marche.

« Faisons un bout de route ensemble, alors, dit-elle gaiement. »

Le chien viverrin la suivit de près jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au point de vue dont lui avait parlé Tsukiyo. Là, un banc et une table d'orientation permettaient de se reposer tout en admirant le paysage. Quand elle vint s'asseoir sur le banc, le chien sauta dessus juste à ses côtés et se roula en boule contre elle, quémandant sans en avoir l'air des caresses. De là où elle était, elle voyait le grand pin rouge au pied duquel elle avait passé la nuit avec Izuku. Lorsque le visage de son ami passa une nouvelle fois dans son esprit, le chien viverrin se leva et s'étira rapidement. Il sauta du banc et suivit le chemin en sens inverse.

— Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Ochako en le suivant.

De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas très envie de perdre son nouvel ami. Il la ramena jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine Yoshizawa, et disparut dans le sous-bois aussi promptement qu'il était apparu. Essoufflée par le pas de course auquel elle avait suivi le petit animal, la jeune fille se sentit les jambes raides et le dos douloureux.

« _C'est d'avoir dormi dans une drôle de position, ça !_ » Songea-t-elle en regardant avec intérêt du côté du vestibule de l'onsen, qu'elle avait nettoyé le matin même.

Après une longue séance de détente pendant laquelle son esprit avait de trop nombreuses fois imaginé Ochako venant au bain sans savoir qu'il y était déjà, Izuku s'était astreint à une rude séance d'entraînement. Après avoir fait cinquante tours du bassin sur les mains, il s'était lancé dans un exercice d'apnée juste à l'endroit où la source, ornée d'une gueule de dragon sculptée, déversait son eau chaude dans le bassin. La chaleur, bien qu'intense, lui fournissait à la longue une sensation de bien-être et de décontraction extrêmes. Au fond du bassin, sur le dos et sous le tumulte de la source se déversant, il n'entendit pas la voix d'Ochako demander s'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée du bain coulisser, il crut au bruit d'une branche frottant sur la palissade de bois, toute proche. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique de la surface de l'eau se brisant, il se figea. Il tourna la tête et vit une paire de jambes entrer dans l'eau, à l'autre bout de l'onsen. Il faillit s'étouffer mais parvint à se retenir.

« _Bordel, ça m'apprendra à être aussi consciencieux…_ »

En effet, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sa présence dans l'onsen. Son casier était soigneusement fermé, la douche qu'il avait utilisée avait séché et il avait posé sa serviette juste derrière la tête du dragon-source – hors de vue de quiconque entrant dans le bassin. De plus, le trouble créé à la surface par l'eau se déversant empêchait de le voir, sauf à fixer fortuitement sa position exacte pendant plusieurs secondes. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il sentit ses réserves d'oxygènes s'amoindrir de plus en plus rapidement. Ochako était désormais immergée jusqu'au cou dans le bassin. Il se maintint jusqu'à son extrême limite, et lutta pour ne pas paniquer. Il conçut une idée qu'il raffina encore et encore, jusqu'à parvenir au plan parfait pour s'extraire de l'eau, se saisir de sa serviette et s'en couvrir, le tout en un minimum de temps.

Ochako frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'elle testa du bout des orteils l'eau de l'onsen, qui était juste à la bonne température. Elle plia la serviette derrière laquelle elle s'était cachée, la posa sur ses cheveux maintenus en chignon au sommet de sa tête et entra tout doucement, laissant les remous de la source lécher sa peau centimètre par centimètre. Une fois la première jambe dans le bain, elle y mit la deuxième avec beaucoup moins de cérémonie, provoquant un clapotis sonore. Lorsqu'elle fut immergée jusqu'aux épaules, elle se crut un instant au paradis, et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Adossée contre le rebord, elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, et se laissa aller pour quelques minutes de repos bien mérité. Rien ne la préparait à ce qui allait se passer d'un instant à l'autre, à quelques mètres seulement d'elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à somnoler à nouveau, elle vit quelque chose bouger sous la surface près de la source, tout au bout du bassin. Puis la surface se gonfla, et se brisa une fraction de seconde plus tard. Izuku sortit de nulle part, la peau rougie par la chaleur de l'eau. Nu comme un ver. L'air lui manquant terriblement, il prit une inspiration très bruyante au moment où elle poussa un cri de surprise.

« Deku ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! J'ai pourtant demandé s'il avait du monde ! Je suis désolée ! C'est le tanuki qui m'a jeté un sort ! »

Le jeune homme ne répondit que lorsqu'il eut pris possession de sa serviette et l'eut mise sur sa tête. Ochako oublia un instant la surprise qui avait fait exploser son cœur dans sa poitrine : dos à elle, Izuku se penchait vers l'avant pour attraper sa serviette. L'eau lui arrivait juste au niveau des fesses, soulignant ses muscles saillants et trempés. Son cœur bondit une nouvelle fois, mais d'une manière très différente.

« Je faisais de l'apnée pour m'entraîner, finit par déclarer Izuku lorsqu'il eut complété son plan. »

Il se tenait aussi loin que possible de son amie, mais cela ne suffisait pas à l'empêcher d'être mort de honte et de gêne. Rarement avait-il autant souhaité d'être gommé de la réalité sans autre forme de procès.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir… Euh, au f-fait, ces messages, ça a donné quoi ? »

Il cherchait le moindre prétexte pour détendre l'atmosphère, et se jetait sur la moindre occasion d'établir une conversation normale. Ochako le regarda pendant quelques secondes, sans trop savoir comment elle devait réagir. Puis elle décida d'essayer de rester le plus possible maîtresse d'elle-même et de ne pas causer un incident, bien que cela lui demanda un immense effort mental (notamment pour conserver ses yeux au-dessus des épaules d'Izuku). Elle prit une grande inspiration comme pour rassembler son courage, et déballer son sac.

« Comme je m'y… m'y attendais, on s'est fait littéralement bombarder par les autres. Messages et appels manqués. J'ai reçu pratiquement trois cents messages, et je n'ai pas compté les appels !

— Fallait s'en douter, on a filé à l'anglaise après tout. J'espère qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop, tu les as prévenus du coup ?

— Non, je… ne savais pas quoi dire… »

Ochako rougit, et ce n'était pas à cause du bain. Toutes les filles de la classe avaient interprété cette quasi-fugue comme une preuve indiscutable et incontestable du fait que leur relation avait dépassé le cadre purement amical. Et elle n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête qu'elles avaient, en quelque sorte, raison.

« Ah, et toi aussi tu as été criblé de messages, Midoriya. Rien que Minoru t'en a envoyé dans les cinq cents. »

Le cœur d'Izuku cessa de battre et sa conscience explosa. Il se mit à transpirer abondamment.

« _Elle a allumé mon téléphone. Alors elle a vu mon fond d'écran. Mais si Minoru m'a vraiment spammé à ce point, peut-être que les notifications ont… Mais elle n'a pas pu tout voir, il a fallu qu'elle entre mon code. Elle connaît mon code ?! Attends voir, c'est juste "All Might", c'est pas comme celui que j'avais avant… Mais si elle a déverrouillé mon téléphone et accédé à ma messagerie, elle a forcément vu que mon fond d'écran est une photo d'elle ! Et si elle a ouvert la messagerie, elle a vu le surnom que je lui ai donné ! Les mecs, j'espère que vous m'avez bien pourri ma boîte de réception et qu'elle n'a pas pensé à faire défiler la liste ! Mais attends voir, si elle m'en parle, c'est qu'elle n'a rien remarqué… Ou alors que ça ne l'a pas dérangée…_ »

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il redevint lui-même.

— Cinq… Cinq cents messages de Minoru ?

— Je n'ai pas compté, mais je crois que c'est ça. Kaminari, Kirishima et Īda t'en ont également envoyé un paquet. »

Izuku se représenta les visages menaçants de Minoru, Denki et Eijirō, prêts à l'écorcher vif pour avoir osé approcher une fille de la classe. Puis un reflet de lunettes les chassa et il vit Tenya le sermonnant avec une vigueur effrayante, multipliant les gestes de bras.

« Il faudrait quand même qu'on leur dise quelque chose. C'est un coup à ce qu'ils envoient un héros après nous, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Et puis, c'est vrai que ça ne se fait pas, d'avoir mis les bouts comme ça, sans prévenir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux leur dire ? demanda-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans l'eau jusqu'au nez, l'air gêné.

— Hmm, je ne sais pas non plus, à vrai dire… On ne peut pas juste leur envoyer un texto de groupe en disant « Salut c'est nous, on a décidé de partir à l'improviste dans la préfecture d'Iwate pour un petit week-end entre amis ! Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenus ! On sera de retour à Yūei demain soir ! », n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille souffla quelques bulles par le nez, et se concentra dessus. C'est alors qu'une idée traversa l'esprit d'Izuku. Une idée qu'il estima absolument géniale.

« Je sais ! triompha-t-il ! On va leur envoyer une photo !

— Une… photo ? Du _minshuku_ ?

— Non, une photo de nous deux en kimono ! Tu ne trouves pas que ça serait cool ? Un peu comme une carte postale ! Et puis ça nous ferait un souvenir, en plus. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ochako pour imaginer l'émoi qu'une telle photo sèmerait dans le dortoir féminin.

« Je… Je ne suis pas sûre que…

— Allez, c'est la meilleure solution pour s'épargner un long message d'explications ! »

Il faillit ajouter « et puis tu es si jolie en kimono » mais réussit à s'en empêcher juste avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres. La situation était déjà bien assez embarrassante comme ça.

« Tu déclencherais l'ire de Minoru et des autres, en faisant ça.

— Si Minoru m'a vraiment envoyé _cinq cents_ messages, je pense que je ne suis plus à ça près.

— Bon… Admettons qu'on leur envoie une photo… Je crois que je sais où est-ce qu'on pourrait la prendre.

— Ah, j'ai hâte d'y être, alors ! se réjouit-il. »

Finalement, la situation ne dérapa pas comme ils le redoutaient : Ochako ne s'enfuit pas en hurlant et Izuku ne s'évanouit pas. Ils avaient fini par se rapprocher, tout en maintenant entre eux une distance de sécurité de deux mètres pour prévenir toute observation fortuite. Et le jeune homme considérait déjà cela comme un pur miracle. Si on lui avait dit, six mois plus tôt, qu'il serait amené à partager un _onsen_ avec la fille qui l'empêchait de dormir tant elle hantait son esprit, il se serait aussitôt évanoui. Mais, une fois la première gêne passée – et il fut assez ardu d'y survivre – l'ambiance se détendit et ils s'amusèrent presque comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il était normal pour deux jeunes Japonais de se rendre aux bains publics ensemble, quoique la mixité se faisait de plus en plus rare. Ces deux-là étaient tout simplement beaucoup trop timides.

Et désespérément amoureux l'un de l'autre.

C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle ils s'entendaient si bien. Leurs sentiments arrivaient à maturation, après une année d'amitié à Yūei, et ils s'apportaient mutuellement un sentiment de confort indicible qu'ils ne ressentaient qu'à proximité l'un de l'autre. Il leur arrivait encore d'être gênés quand ils se trouvaient tous les deux seuls au même endroit, mais ce n'était guère plus qu'un vestige des premiers mois à Yūei. Ils pouvaient passer de longues heures côte à côte sans rien dire mais sans pour autant ressentir la moindre gêne. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des principaux avantages de la vie en communauté, à l'internat de l'académie. Ils n'avaient virtuellement pas de contraintes pour passer du temps ensemble, et faisaient de leur mieux pour en tirer profit. Cela avait d'ailleurs amplifié les rumeurs ces dernières semaines, après que certains de leurs camarades les aient surpris seuls tous les deux dans la salle commune, tard le soir ; et ce à plusieurs reprises. Bien qu'ils n'aient été occupés qu'à réviser ou à faire leurs devoirs ensembles, il n'en avait pas fallu plus au reste de la classe pour en tirer des conclusions, aidées par leur proximité.

Il y avait longtemps qu'Ochako avait identifié et accepté ses sentiments pour Izuku. Elle avait même tenté, à une époque, de les réprimer et de les laisser derrière elle. Sans succès. Alors, elle s'y était abandonnée corps et âme. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise décision ? Elle ne s'en souciait guère. Izuku lui avait fait découvrir, sans le vouloir, tellement de nouvelles sensations…

Izuku, de son côté, se faisait de moins en moins d'illusions sur ce qu'Ochako ressentait pour lui. Et à la vérité, il y avait eu dès le départ quelque chose chez elle qui faisait tressaillir son cœur à sa simple vue, que les autres filles n'avaient pas. Il appréciait beaucoup Mina, Momo et les autres – et, en tant que jeune homme en bonne santé, les trouvait toutes charmantes à leur manière – mais seule Ochako était capable de le faire trembler comme une feuille en se tenant près de lui. Seule Ochako lui faisait monter le sang à la tête par un simple sourire. Seule Ochako était capable de…

« _Mes yeux ! Putain, mes yeux !_ »

Il venait de se surprendre à essayer de reluquer la jeune fille du coin des yeux, sans tourner la tête. Heureusement, il n'avait rien réussi à voir qu'il n'était pas sensé voir.

« _Minoru déteint sur moi, on dirait…_ »

Ochako se tourna vers lui, avec un regard inquiet. Elle avait remarqué que quelque chose le troublait.

« Ça va, Midoriya ? »

Il se tourna vers elle pour lui répondre. Il lui fallut faire appel à toute la force d'esprit de ses huit prédécesseurs pour ne pas exploser. À travers la surface troublée de l'eau, il parvenait à déceler les formes de son amie.

« Je… »

L'air vint à lui manquer, et sa bouche s'agita sans produire le moindre soin. Il était écarlate.

« On devrait peut-être… sortir… non… finit-il par bégayer.

— C'est vrai que ça fait presque une heure qu'on y est. »

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes, puis parlèrent en même temps.

« Je, euh… Sors la première !

— Tu peux sortir d'abord si tu veux !

— Vas-y la première !

— Non, toi d'abord !

— J'insiste ! Et je me retourne ! »

Ochako s'avoua vaincue. Elle s'extirpa promptement de l'eau chaude et s'enveloppa aussi rapidement dans sa serviette.

« Tu peux sortir maintenant.

— Euh, je… »

Izuku s'était imaginé attendre qu'elle soit de l'autre côté pour sortir, mais il ne savait que dire et que faire. Alors, il sortit à son tour. Le risque était de toute façon minime, puisque la grande serviette d'Ochako la couvrait des épaules aux genoux. La sienne, cependant, était juste assez grande pour qu'il se l'enroule autour des hanches.

L'esprit de la jeune fille se transforma en un incontrôlable bouillon de pensées confuses quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait se rincer l'œil tout son soûl sur le corps d'Izuku, dans le dos de ce dernier. Elle ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle du dos musculeux du jeune homme, et malgré l'intense culpabilité qui s'abattit sur elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le vestiaire, elle avait l'impression d'avoir approché physiquement une incarnation divine.

Izuku en pensait autant.

Et il n'avait vu que les jambes et les épaules de la jeune fille. Il n'était pas à douter que, s'il en avait vu plus, il aurait immédiatement succombé à un infarctus.

Les deux jeunes gens s'essuyèrent et se changèrent dos à dos, chacun ayant pris un casier d'un côté différent du vestibule. L'ambiance était plus détendue que ce qu'ils prévoyaient. Vraiment, ce confort mutuel dépassait un peu plus leur entendement à chaque fois. Toute gêne n'était que passagère et superficielle. Ils avaient un peu de mal à réaliser qu'ils étaient nus et à quelques dizaines de centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre, mais cela se faisait tout seul. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se l'expliquer.

« Dis, tu veux bien m'aider à serrer mon _obi_ ? »

Ochako se débattait avec sa ceinture, après de relatives difficultés quant au kimono. Izuku, qui avait l'habitude d'en porter, avait beaucoup moins lutté et attendait déjà son amie depuis quelques instants.

« Bien sûr. »

Il s'approcha par derrière, et saisit les pans de la soierie brodée qu'elle lui présenta.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je ne suis pas très doué pour les nœuds féminins. »

À vrai dire, sa seule connaissance desdits nœuds lui venait de documentaires et de vidéos sur Internet, mais il pensait avoir plutôt bien mémorisé ce qu'il avait vu. Alors qu'il arrangeait les pans pour les nouer, il prit conscience de la proximité du corps de la jeune fille. Il lui aurait suffi de pencher légèrement la tête pour venir l'embrasser au creux du cou, juste sous les épaisses mèches châtaines qui retombaient le long de sa tête, libérées de toute contrainte. Il pouvait presque sentir comme un doux parfum monter de sa peau, qui lui semblait si douce. Il reprit le contrôle de son esprit au bout de quelques secondes, et se hâta de finir son œuvre pour s'extirper de l'influence de la jeune fille. Mais au moment de dire : « j'ai terminé ! », un câble se débrancha dans son esprit. Alors, il eut l'impression de se voir à la troisième personne et d'avoir perdu le contrôle de ses mouvements. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de la taille d'Ochako, et il l'étreignit tendrement par derrière. Il nicha son visage au creux de son cou, dont il effleura la peau du bout des lèvres.

Ochako ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Dès que les bras d'Izuku l'avaient étreinte, son esprit s'était vidé et elle s'était tendue comme la corde d'un arc. Le contact entre ses lèvres et le creux de son cou fut éphémère, mais la bouleversa et la détendit. Un étrange frisson, quasiment électrique, la parcourut ; le bout des doigts lui picota.

« Merci d'être là, finit par dire son ami, comme pour normaliser l'étreinte. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Surprise et tétanisée, elle parvint tout de même à assouplir l'étreinte et à se retourner vers Izuku.

« C'est ce que font les amis. Et puis moi aussi je suis contente de t'avoir. »

Elle lui rendit l'étreinte. Elle cessa à cet instant même d'être fébrile et anxieuse : serrer Izuku autant que lui la serrait était la chose la plus rassérénante qu'elle n'ait jamais faite. Elle pouvait presque sentir le rythme de son cœur à travers le tissu du kimono, même si c'était en réalité dû au fait qu'il battait la chamade. Le sien aussi, d'ailleurs, se déchaînait dans sa poitrine, mais Izuku n'avait pas le visage presque collé dessus. Tout était calme. Le câlin leur sembla durer une éternité.

Il n'avait duré en réalité que quelques secondes, après lesquelles tous deux s'étaient sentis si gênés qu'ils n'avaient pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà autant été.

« Je… Désolé… bredouilla Midoriya. »

Redevenu lui-même, il était mortifié de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais ne le regrettait pas complètement, toutefois. À dire vrai, il ne parvenait pas à éteindre les flammes d'une parcelle de son esprit qui lui intimait de _recommencer_. De prendre Ochako dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné et les joues plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée. »

Elle aussi ne pouvait réprimer ce désir de le faire encore une fois. De déceler les battements étouffés du cœur d'Izuku, sentir son souffle court et ses mains tremblantes. Elle vint à se dire que le tanuki lui avait vraiment joué un tour : la bonne vieille Ochako se serait écroulée au sol comme une poupée de chiffon à la simple idée de lui faire un câlin aussi serré.

« Retournons plutôt à l'intérieur, dit-elle avec un ton enjoué. Allons prendre nos téléphones pour prendre la photo. »


	4. Le tanuki et la colline

_**Dans lequel il sera question de nommer un animal sauvage et d'envoyer la mauvaise photo aux mauvaises personnes. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

« Mugetsu ! Mugetsu ! Le vieux, ramène-toi ! »

Tsukiyo, debout dans l'encadrure de la porte, pestait contre son mari qui tardait à la rejoindre malgré ses appels répétés.

« Silence, vieille chouette ! Je vais aussi vite que je peux ! Qu'est-ce que t'es ennuyante, aujourd'hui ! rouspéta-t-il en se transportant jusqu'à l'entrée du _minshuku_ , où son épouse l'attendait. »

Elle ne prêta pas attention à la critique, et désigna l'extérieur d'un geste du menton.

« Regarde un peu qui est-ce qui est allé à l' _onsen_ ensemble ! Je t'en ficherai, moi, du "ce n'est pas ma petite amie", tiens ! clama-t-elle, d'une voix presque vibrante de fierté. Je savais bien qu'il lui tomberait dans les bras, à la petite, après que je l'ai faite toute belle ce matin ! »

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient en effet apercevoir Ochako et Izuku marcher côte à côte entre les arbres, en direction de la maison.

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils se donnent la main, affirma Mugetsu en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

— T'es myope comme une taupe, de toute faç… rétorqua sa femme, avant de reprendre en mettant sa main en visière. Attends voir, peut-être que t'as raison, tout compte fait ! »

La distance ne leur permit pas de voir clairement, et les cibles de leurs commérages se rapprochant, ils durent décamper et faire comme si de rien n'était.

« On va se promener ! annonça Ochako en entrant dans la maison, quelques minutes plus tard. On passe juste prendre quelques affaires.

— Et où comptez-vous aller, comme ça ? Demanda Tsukiyo.

— À l'endroit dont vous m'avez parlé tout à l'heure. »

À mi-chemin, ils tombèrent à nouveau sur le chien viverrin, qui les regarda passer depuis le couvert tout proche de la forêt. Il leur emboîta le pas dès qu'ils l'eurent dépassé, et les suivit en silence jusqu'au banc où ils s'arrêtèrent.

« C'est vraiment chouette, admit le jeune homme en regardant à la ronde depuis le sommet de la colline où ils se trouvaient. On voit même le pin d'hier soir, là-bas !

— Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça en valait la peine, répondit la jeune fille en souriant chaleureusement.

— On fait la photo ici, alors ?

— Je pensais qu'avec un paysage aussi chouette, ça donnerait un bon résultat. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— J'en penses que je suis tout à fait d'accord. »

Le regard d'Izuku tomba sur le chien viverrin. Il avait remarqué que le petit animal les avait suivis en chemin, mais pensait qu'il était reparti à la forêt dès qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

— Dis, tu as vu ce petit gars ?

— Oui, il m'a déjà suivie tout à l'heure, quand je suis venue ici. Il est très docile, je suis sûre que tu peux arriver à le caresser ! »

Sur ces mots, Izuku s'agenouilla face au chien viverrin et lui tendit une main. L'animal la regarda, puis fixa le garçon de ses petits yeux qui semblaient si intelligents, et vint s'y frotter.

« On dirait quand même un chat…

— C'est marrant, je me suis dit exactement la même chose tout à l'heure ! »

Plus il fixait l'animal, et plus il percevait l'intelligence qui se cachait derrière ses petits yeux noisette, jusqu'à avoir l'impression que ce dernier comprenait _précisément_ ce qui se passait entre lui et Ochako. Cela lui provoqua un long frisson dans le dos, tandis que l'animal lui rendait son regard avec intensité.

« Faisons la photo, dit-il en se redressant. »

Il sortit son téléphone portable de la manche de son kimono, et se retourna pour apprécier une nouvelle fois le paysage. Il en prit plusieurs photos avant de se tourner vers Ochako et de lui faire signe de venir avec lui. Il passa un bras derrière ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui, et brandit le téléphone légèrement au-dessus d'eux. Le cadrage demanda une légère rotation pour avoir le meilleur paysage possible, et il s'en fallut de peu que les deux jeunes gens se prennent l'un dans les pieds de l'autre. Après quelques ajustements, Izuku prit la photo. La photo qui allait faire parler tout le dortoir pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Sur le moment, cela ne leur importa guère : tous deux voulaient un souvenir de ce moment passé ensemble. Alors que le photographe s'apprêtait à consulter son œuvre, il sentit quelque chose contre son pied. C'était le chien viverrin qui se frottait à lui. Avec une idée derrière la tête, il regarda Ochako : à en juger par son expression, elle avait eu la même idée.

« Tu crois que…

— On peut toujours essayer, non ? »

Izuku n'eut aucun problème à prendre le tanuki dans ses bras, qui se laissa faire et alla même se jucher sur les épaules de son porteur. Il ne broncha pas quand celui-ci se pivota pour faire à nouveau dos au panorama. Cette fois-ci, Ochako se plaça juste devant Izuku, faisant des deux mains le signe de la victoire.

Ils prirent un grand nombre de photos : après avoir trié les doublons et les ratés, ils parvinrent à un total de vingt prises, qu'ils regardèrent un long moment avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

« J'aime beaucoup celle-là, dit Ochako lorsqu'ils visionnèrent une photo où ils s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre pour laisser voir le plus de paysage possible.

— Je préfère celle-ci, en ce qui me concerne, rétorqua Izuku en montrant celle qu'ils avaient faite avec le chien viverrin.

— Il faut aussi qu'on en choisisse une à envoyer à tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. C'est pour ça qu'on avait décidé de prendre une photo, tu te rappelles ?

— Franchement, je ne sais pas laquelle je préférais envoyer, parmi le lot.

— Moi non plus… Et on ne va quand même pas leur envoyer vingt images ?

— On en choisit une au hasard et on l'envoie à tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— C'est une bonne idée ! »

Après avoir tiré au sort l'heureuse élue, Izuku l'envoya à toute la classe en s'assurant plusieurs fois de n'avoir oublié personne.

Il reçut la première réponse avant même d'avoir remis son téléphone dans sa manche.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai désactivé le mode avion, moi ?_ »

Il se souvint qu'il avait prévu de les envoyer aussitôt à Ochako. Puis il regarda la notification qui était apparue presque agressivement sur son écran.

 _Je vais te buter !_

Sans regarder le nom de l'expéditeur, il savait déjà que le message venait de Minoru. Puis une autre vibration s'en prit à lui.

 _Mec, n'ose même pas revenir au dortoir après ça !_

Il effaça les notifications et verrouilla son téléphone, décidé à se soucier le moins possible de ses camarades. Il allait avoir à supporter leur réaction dès le retour, alors autant profiter au maximum des derniers instants de calme.

« Deku ? Quelle photo as-tu envoyée ? lui demanda alors Ochako, le visage blême et les yeux écarquillés, en fixant l'écran de son propre téléphone.

— Euh, celle-là, pourquoi ? répondit-il en montrant le message contenant la photo. »

De toutes les photos qu'ils avaient prises, il avait fallu qu'ils envoient celle où ils avaient le plus l'air d'un couple. On y voyait Ochako au premier plan, faisant le signe de la victoire d'une main, et Izuku juste derrière elle, la tête au niveau de la sienne juste au-dessus de son épaule. Un bout de bras coupé par le cadrage suggérait qu'il la tenait par la taille, serrée contre lui. Tous les deux souriaient chaleureusement vers la caméra, vraisemblablement peu gênés par la grande proximité induite par leur pose.

« _C'est bien ce que je pensais !_ » s'alarma la jeune fille, qui comprenait mieux la nature des messages qu'elle venait de recevoir, de la part de Mina et Jirô.

 _Félicitations !_

 _Vous êtes trop mimis tous les deux !_

« Oh, rien… Je viens de recevoir quelques messages, alors j'étais curieuse de voir ce que tu as envoyé, c'est tout ! »

Izuku, intrigué, tenta d'en savoir plus mais il ne parvint pas à glaner la moindre information. Le chien viverrin, toujours là, les regardait faire d'un œil qu'on aurait presque pu dire amusé ou attendri. Comme s'il se disait qu'Izuku et Ochako étaient les seuls à faire l'autruche quant à leur situation.

Ils restèrent là longtemps après avoir pris les photos, à simplement profiter du paysage et à discuter, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le banc. Le chien viverrin était venu se lover juste à côté d'Ochako, qui le caressait régulièrement.

« Dis-moi, Deku, où est-ce que tu aimerais le plus aller en vacances ? »

Izuku se gratta le menton dans un geste caricatural qui arracha un sourire à son amie.

« L'Europe. J'aimerais beaucoup y aller, et surtout rencontrer les héros européens. Visiter la France, le Royaume-Uni, l'Allemagne…

— C'est vrai qu'on ne parle que des héros japonais, chez nous. Tu penses qu'ils connaissent All Might ou Endeavour ?

— Aucune idée, et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je veux y aller. Peut-être que les héros n'ont pas du tout la même image là-bas ? Et toi, Uraraka, où est-ce que tu voudrais aller ?

— Je n'ai jamais voyagé hors du Japon. Je pense que j'aimerais bien aller à Okinawa.

— C'est toujours au Japon…

— Oui, mais c'est loin, et exotique, et tropical ! rétorqua-t-elle, l'air rêvasseur. J'aimerais bien visiter l'Australie aussi. L'opéra de Sydney, ce qu'il reste de la Grande Barrière, l'Uluru… et les kangourous ! »

Izuku grava ces informations dans sa mémoire. S'il avait eu son carnet à portée de main, il aurait été en train d'y consigner tout cela dans le chapitre, beaucoup plus long que les autres, qu'il lui dédiait.

« Eh bien, peut-être que la prochaine fois qu'on faussera compagnie à nos camarades, on prendra l'avion, déclara le jeune homme d'un ton optimiste, en regardant au loin.

— La… prochaine fois ? bredouilla Ochako, l'esprit troublé et les joues rouges. »

Cette escapade imprévue était pour elle un cadeau des dieux. Elle n'aurait même pas osé espérer que cela se reproduise. Et pourtant, Izuku lui-même venait de laisser entendre que ce n'était qu'un début. Ce n'était plus une simple étoile filante qui lui était tombée au creux des mains ; c'était l'intégralité de la Voie Lactée. Elle crut sentir quelque chose frémir dans son estomac, un sentiment autrefois familier qui s'était amoindri à mesure qu'elle s'était habituée à la présence du jeune homme auprès d'elle. Mais qui avait toujours le même effet euphorisant.

« Ben, oui, déclara Izuku en se tournant vers elle avec un regard parfaitement innocent. J'aime bien être avec toi, tu aimes bien être avec moi, et sans les autres on a la paix… Quoi de mieux ? »

En attendant la réponse de la jeune fille, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

« _Je suis vraiment en train de parler à Uraraka comme ça,_ moi _? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ »

Quelques mois plus tôt, il se serait évanoui pour moins que ça. Il aurait tremblé et transpiré rien que d'entendre sa voix au téléphone. Là, il était purement et simplement en train de parler de futurs voyages. Avec Ochako et elle seule.

Elle n'en pensait pas moins, de son côté. Il n'y a pas encore longtemps, elle se serait mise à flotter de manière incontrôlable à la simple idée de passer un week-end entier seule avec Izuku au _minshuku_. Et bien que la proposition de ce dernier de continuer les voyages l'avait fait rougir, elle l'envisageait d'une manière beaucoup plus positive et optimiste, presque impatiente. Prendre un peu de recul sur l'évolution de leur relation lui donna du baume au cœur.

« _On a fait un vrai bout de chemin, depuis le point de départ, j'imagine…_ »

« Il est bientôt six heures, annonça Izuku en consultant son téléphone (et en ignorant la masse de notifications sous laquelle croulait son écran de verrouillage). On devrait peut-être redescendre. »

Il y avait bientôt deux heures qu'ils avaient pris les photos, et ils n'avaient pas bougé du banc depuis. Le chien viverrin non plus, qui était désormais assoupi et lové sur les genoux d'Ochako.

« Je ne suis pas contre, mais il va falloir réveiller ce petit père d'abord…

— Ce petit père… Et si on lui trouvait un nom ?

— Un nom ? Bonne idée ! »

C'est ainsi qu'au lieu de prendre le chemin du domaine Yoshizawa, ils se retrouvèrent à improviser des noms pour un chien viverrin. Izuku découvrit assez rapidement, et à ses dépens, que non seulement Ochako débordait d'idées farfelues pour ça, mais qu'en plus elle s'y raccrochait mordicus et n'entendait pas changer d'avis aussi facilement.

« J'abandonne… va pour Shintarô… soupira le jeune homme, qui regrettait de voir ses idées jetées à l'oubli sans aucune autre forme de procès. »

Jubilante, Ochako prit le chien viverrin dans ses bras et le souleva en souriant, avant de le reposer quelques instants plus tard.

« Shintarô ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme pour célébrer une victoire. »

Izuku trouva son réconfort dans la joie de la jeune fille, qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Au point de le faire fondre. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui en souriant, il détourna rapidement le regard, se sentant transpercé par une gêne irrationnelle. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la peau dure, décidément.

« Dis, tu penses qu'on pourrait l'adopter ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pardon ? L'adopter ? Mais c'est un animal sauvage ! Et où est-ce qu'on le mettrait, à l'internat ? Il crèverait d'ennui !

— Je pensais qu'on aurait pu le garder à tour de rôle et aller le promener ensemble dans le parc… Mais tu as sûrement raison, il doit avoir sa propre famille et ses amis dans cette forêt. On n'aura qu'à revenir le voir !

— C'est déjà une meilleure idée, déclara Izuku en souriant. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au _minshuku_ , il était près de dix-neuf heures et Tsukiyo terminait de préparer le repas. Mugetsu, assis dans un coin de la pièce, entretenait des outils agricoles qui, aux yeux d'Izuku, auraient très bien pu être issus d'un musée archéologique.

« On va aller désherber un peu demain matin, p'tit, dit le vieillard en les voyant entrer.

— Pas si vite, le vieux, jeta sa femme par-dessus son épaule. Vous comptez repartir à quelle heure, vous deux ? »

Les deux jeunes gens s'échangèrent un regard interrogatif.

« On… n'y a pas pensé, déclara Ochako. »

Après pourparlers, il fut décidé qu'ils quitteraient le _minshuku_ à quatorze heures pour prendre le train à quinze heures, arrivant ainsi à Tokyo vers dix-sept heures et à Yūei en début de soirée. Le vieux couple avait tenté tant bien que mal de les convaincre de rester une nuit de plus et de partir lundi à la première heure, mais Ochako avait insisté pour repartir dès le lendemain, ce qui était la meilleure solution pour arriver à l'académie en temps et en heure.

« Au fait, vos amis ne s'inquiètent pas trop ? demanda Tsukiyo, en servant le repas, une soupe misō généreusement garnie.

— Si, un peu, avoua Izuku en dévorant du regard son bol. Mais on les a rassurés, ne vous en faites pas.

— Dis, si vous avez d'autres amis qui veulent respirer le bon air de la campagne, parlez-leur de nous, glissa Mugetsu entre deux cuillerées en arborant un sourire entendu. On est toujours prêt à accueillir les visiteurs.

— On y pensera, promit Ochako en souriant. »

Comme c'était leur dernier dîner avant le départ, le vieil homme insista pour arroser le repas, et il parvint pour une fois à imposer sa volonté face à sa femme, qui n'était pas très amusée par cette idée. Il se leva et alla chercher une bouteille de saké dans sa réserve personnelle, que lui seul connaissait. Puis il ramena quatre coupes et servit ses convives.

« _Ça_ , c'est du saké, les jeunes ! clama-t-il fièrement en versant une généreuse rasade à Izuku.

— Ne leur en verse pas trop ! gronda Tsukiyo, qui s'était également vu verser une coupe remplie à ras bord.

— Ta ta ta, le saké n'est pas une affaire de femmes, laisse-moi faire.

— Tu vas voir ce qui va être une affaire de femmes si tu continues à me parler comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, brandissant son éventail. »

Mugetsu se tut, et servit Ochako avant de se servir en dernier.

« Ce saké est sûrement plus vieux que vous deux réunis, dit-il en levant sa coupe pour en humer le contenu.

— Tu veux dire qu'il est plus vieux que toi, renchérit Tsukiyo.

— C'est p'têt vrai, concéda-t-il. C'est mon père qui me l'a offert quand j'ai marié cette… ma gentille petite femme.

— Ah ben tiens ! C'est nouveau, ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec une expression désabusée.

— On n'en a pas beaucoup bu, de celle-là, reprit imperturbablement Mugetsu. Quand nos deux gars se sont mariés, et quand Takumi a eu sa fille. »

A ces mots, Tsukiyo sortit de son kimono une photo qu'elle tendit à ses hôtes. On y voyait un jeune couple en vêtements traditionnels, dont la femme tenait dans ses bras un bébé qui défiait du regard l'objectif de l'appareil photo. L'homme avait une ressemblance frappante avec Mugetsu, si bien qu'avant que celui-ci ne prenne la parole, Izuku et Ochako crurent que cette photo le représentait avec Tsukiyo et un de leurs fils.

« C'est Takumi, notre fils aîné, dit-il en regardant à son tour la photo. Avec sa femme Tamako et leur fille Eriko. On a pris cette photo à son premier anniversaire. Elle a quel âge, maintenant ? J'm'en rappelle jamais…

— Trente-deux ans.

— Il vous ressemble énormément, avoua Izuku en désignant Takumi sur le cliché. J'ai cru que c'était vous plus jeune.

— Son frère a plus pris de Tsukiyo. Mais grâce à ça, quand ils étaient gamins, ils ne pouvaient pas faire la moindre bêtise sans qu'on soit au courant dans la journée. C'est l'avantage d'être connu dans tout le quartier, je suppose.

— Vous avez beaucoup de petits-enfants ? demanda Ochako.

— Cinq, déclara Tsukiyo. Et deux arrière-petits-enfants.

— Ils viennent vous voir ? »

La vieille femme soupira.

« Moins qu'avant… Enfin, Takumi vient nous voir chaque semaine, étant donné que c'est le seul à être resté avec sa famille dans la préfecture d'Iwate. Mais Ōichirō, son frère, est parti vivre à Tokyo. On le voit moins souvent. Pour ne pas dire presque jamais, en fait… »

Ochako regretta aussitôt d'avoir amené le sujet aussi naïvement, car elle voyait bien que Mugetsu et Tsukiyo se sentaient délaissés par leur progéniture, et que cela les blessait.

« Assez papoté : buvons ! déclara le vieil homme. Santé ! »

Le saké était très fort, et Izuku sentit très distinctement la brûlure lui descendre dans l'œsophage centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à son estomac. Une puissante chaleur se répandit dans ses veines. Ochako, quant à elle, failli recracher sa gorgée tant le breuvage était fort. Mugetsu s'en resservait une coupe aussitôt qu'il eut vidé la sienne.

« Reprenez-en ! Ça désinfecte ! »

Il en reversa une coupe aux deux jeunes gens, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa femme.

Quand Izuku et Ochako allèrent se coucher, ils durent s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas s'étaler de tout leur long. Ils découvrirent que Mugetsu leur avait préparer des _jinbei_ , des pyjamas traditionnels qui leur donneraient moins chaud que les kimonos qu'ils portaient. Ils se changèrent chacun leur tour dans la penderie puis, avant même de se dire bonne nuit, s'écroulèrent dans leurs _futon_ respectifs. L'alcool et la fatigue avaient eu raison d'eux, et Izuku s'en félicita. Autrement, il aurait été bien ennuyé : il lui était strictement impossible de ne serait-ce que fermer les yeux s'il dormait dans la même pièce qu'une fille. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes après qu'il se soit glissé dans son _futon_ , sans remarquer qu'Ochako le regardait depuis le sien, juste à côté de lui. N'ayant pas fini sa deuxième coupe de saké, elle était dans un meilleur état – mais surtout, elle ne parvenait pas à empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Izuku était là, étendu juste à côté d'elle, et il dormait paisiblement. Finalement, la fatigue la rattrapa bien assez vite, et elle s'endormit à son tour, en regardant Izuku.

Izuku émergea du sommeil peu après l'aube. L'air de la forêt résonnait encore du chant des oiseaux, et un rayon de lumière dorée pénétrait le feuillage pour traversa la fenêtre de leur chambre et s'abattre sur la cloison en papier blanc. Une confortable sensation de chaleur l'étreignait, si bien qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se rendormir. Mais pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas, il ne put empêcher sa conscience d'arriver à l'éveil, comme un bouchon remontant inexorablement à la surface. Il se rendit compte que quelque chose gênait sa respiration, lui chatouillait le nez et le serrait assez fort – même s'il se rendit compte qu'il avait lui-même un bras passé au-dessus de ce qui le serrait. Pas encore assez réveillé pour en deviner la raison, il ouvrit les yeux et leva doucement la tête. Il découvrit une masse de cheveux châtain sur son torse. Son esprit s'éclaira comme si l'on ouvrait brusquement les rideaux d'une pièce, et il fit le lien avec toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressenties depuis le réveil. Durant la nuit, Ochako avait roulé de son _futon_ vers le sien – qui, à sa décharge, étaient pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre – et avait pris place sur lui, terminant sa nuit en le serrant fort. C'était donc ça qui l'avait réveillé. Il rougit tellement que son visage le brûla, presque douloureusement, et son cœur s'emballa à un rythme qu'il n'atteignait en principe que lors des plus intenses entraînements. La finesse de l'étoffe lui permettait de ressentir parfaitement la chaleur corporelle d'Ochako, ainsi que…

Sa poitrine. Quand il comprit que le contact moelleux qu'il ressentait était en réalité la poitrine d'Ochako, il faillit s'évanouir tellement le sang lui monta à la tête. Il se rappela de l'incident avec Mei, son équipementière, lors duquel il s'était retrouvé en quasi face-à-face avec les arguments de cette dernière. Mais c'était juste un _incident_. Et puis, là où Mei était tout au plus une associée aux talents utiles, Ochako était sa plus proche et précieuse amie, à qui il tenait beaucoup… dans de nombreux sens du terme.

« _J'aurais dû être vacciné, après ce qu'il s'est passé à l'_ onsen _hier…_ »

Puis il réalisa que s'il s'était produit la même chose dans la source thermale, il aurait probablement fait un arrêt cardiaque sur-le-champ.

Ochako émergea du sommeil quelques minutes plus tard, comme si l'agitation d'Izuku l'avait réveillée. Elle remua doucement, puis redressa la tête et croisa le regard de son ami-matelas improvisé.

« Bonjour, Deku… marmonna-t-elle en baillant paisiblement. »


	5. Comme un ballon solidement ancré

_**Dans lequel il sera question de rentrer au bercail et de se donner la main. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Elle relâcha son étreinte pour s'étirer. Puis elle s'interrompit en plein mouvement, se figeant comme une proie détectant son prédateur au dernier moment. Elle regarda Izuku, puis son torse qui lui servait d'oreiller, et à nouveau Izuku. Son visage prit la coloration d'une tomate bien mûre. Elle venait seulement de comprendre la situation. Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence l'espace d'un instant, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier mouvement. En réalité, ils n'avaient guère envie de quitter cette position plus confortable qu'il n'y paraissait, mais il allait falloir le faire un jour ou l'autre. Soudain, ils bougèrent tous les deux en même temps. Izuku se redressa tandis qu'Ochako se glissait sur le côté, si bien qu'ils se donnèrent un coup de tête parfaitement involontaire dans le processus. Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme sentit une violente envie de disparaître de cette dimension sans laisser de trace derrière lui.

« Désolé, bredouilla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

— Non ! C'est… c'est moi qui t'ai grimpé dessus en dormant ! D'habitude je fais ça à mon polochon…

— Bah, pas que je m'en plaigne, finalement… avoua témérairement le jeune homme en regardant son futon. »

Il regretta instantanément ces mots, car Ochako rougit encore un peu plus – ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible sans le voir.

« _Putain mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je dis toujours de la merde comme ça quand je suis avec elle ?! J'ai envie de mourir ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis un tel déchet ?! Bordel !_ »

Une fois la situation de crise désamorcée, ils sortirent de la chambre pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

« Bien dormi, les jeunes ? demanda bruyamment Mugetsu quand il les vit entrer dans le salon. »

Assis derrière la table basse, il dévorait goulument un vaste bol de riz orné d'un œuf – qui disparut subitement dans sa bouche édentée.

« Euh… oui, c'était… pas mal, je suppose… bredouilla Izuku, qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. »

Il échangea un regard avec Ochako, la suppliant en silence de le soutenir.

« C'est très confortable, de dormir dans un _futon_ , ajouta-t-elle.

— N'est-ce pas ? C'est bon pour le dos ! répliqua le vieil homme.

— Tais-toi et laisse-les déjeuner, rétorqua Tsukiyo en arrivant dans la pièce avec deux gros bols de riz garnis qui ne manquèrent pas d'attirer l'attention des deux convives.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Izuku ne put y couper et fut réquisitionné par Mugetsu, malgré les protestations énergiques de sa femme (et celles un peu plus discrètes d'Ochako).

« Les femmes ne comprennent pas ce genre de choses, marmonna Mugetsu en fouillant dans la réserve à la recherche d'outils. Elles ne comprennent pas les moments solennels et virils qui unissent les hommes tels que nous.

— Euh… Si vous le dites…

— Bien sûr que j'le dis, gamin ! Comment une femme pourrait-elle comprendre la franche camaraderie qui unit deux hommes après un effort physique mutuel ? Ce sont des vipères entre elles ! »

Izuku se concentra. A part la rivalité flamboyante entre Mt. Lady et Midnight, il manquait d'exemples pour corroborer l'hypothèse de son hôte, aussi ne dit-il rien.

« Je suis sûr que ta petite amie se crêpe le chignon avec les autres filles.

— Eh bien à vrai dire, les filles de la classe sont très soudées entre elles, alors ce n'est pas vraiment le cas…

— Ah ouais ? Ben les nouvelles générations, décidément… »

Le vieil homme trouva finalement ce qu'il lui fallait, après de longues minutes de recherches tenant tant de l'archéologie que du secourisme en zone effondrée, et brandit glorieusement sa trouvaille au soleil. Deux vieilles faucilles au long manche fendillé par endroits, et une pierre à aiguiser.

« Sais-tu aiguiser une faucille, p'tit ?

— Non, je n'ai jamais…

— Alors regarde et apprends ! »

D'un geste expert, Mugetsu empoigna la pierre à aiguiser et la fit courir d'un geste souple et habile sur le fil de la lame.

« Comme ça, regarde. Tu gardes bien la pierre selon cet angle et tu répètes le mouvement. »

Il tendit la pierre à Izuku, qui la prit et s'essaya à l'art de l'aiguisage.

« Hmm, tu te débrouilles vraiment pas mal, pour un p'tit citadin, admit le vieil homme. Bon, t'es quand même un petit-fils à Jirô, t'as ça dans le sang. »

Il vérifia la qualité du travail de son élève d'un jour, puis décréta qu'il était suffisamment bon pour aller travailler.

L'aire à défricher était un ancien champ, à proximité du chemin qui menait à l'entrée du domaine Yoshizawa. Il y avait par endroit des herbes folles plus hautes qu'Izuku, qui contemplait avec découragement les environs.

« On doit vraiment…

— Je suis sûr qu'une graine de héros comme toi peut y arriver les doigts dans le nez ! lui lança Mugetsu, en s'asseyant contre la pierre gravée qui marquait l'entrée du champ. »

Assez contrarié, il le regarda sortir de sa manche l'étui de son _kiseru_ et le garnir de tabac.

« Je vais finir par croire que vous m'exploitez, menaça-t-il en toisant du regard les plus hautes touffes d'herbes folles. Je croyais que vous nous offriez le séjour !

— Je n'allais pas prendre de l' _argent_ au rejeton d'Hisashi ! Un peu d'huile de coude, cependant, c'est une autre histoire… »

Izuku soupira et leva sa faucille, tandis qu'il se penchait entre les tiges.

« Te bile pas pour les racines, je les arracherai moi-même. Contente-toi de me couper ça bien à ras de terre ! »

Le jeune homme fut surpris de constater la vitesse à laquelle son travail avançait. En une heure seulement, il avait défriché près d'un tiers du terrain, qui faisait pourtant presque quarante ares.

« _C'est comme avec les bûchettes hier !_ » se dit Izuku, stimulé à l'idée d'un nouvel entraînement improvisé.

De son côté, Ochako tournait en rond. Elle voulait aller Izuku – pas tant par bonté d'âme qu'afin d'avoir un prétexte pour être près de lui – mais Tsukiyo avait refusé de la laisser partir, prétendait qu'elles « seraient mieux entre elles » et qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de ces « stupides hommes ». Alors, vers dix heures du matin, elle se décida à faire les valises.

« _Deku sera content de trouver toutes les affaires rangées et emballées en rentrant !_ » se dit-elle comme pour se motiver.

Elle se fit alors la réflexion qu'elle avait pensé en femme au foyer et non en future héroïne, ce qui la troubla un instant – elle chassa ce trouble d'un tournemain et retourna dans la chambre, sûre de son programme. Qu'y avait-il de mal à rendre service à celui qu'elle aimait, après tout ?

« _Si je veux être une bonne héroïne secouriste, je dois être extrêmement organisée._ »

Heureusement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ranger. Elle prépara des habits pour leur retour au monde moderne, puis rangea le reste dans le sac, et rangea ensuite la chambre. Une fois que tout cela fut terminé, elle décida de se changer et de reprendre son uniforme d'étudiante de Yūei. Puis elle s'assit et commença à s'ennuyer. Si Izuku avait été là, ils auraient parlé, ri, bref, se seraient amusés ensemble. Mais il n'était pas là, et Tsukiyo était absorbée par son œuvre de calligraphie. Alors, elle s'assit au milieu de la pièce et commença à s'ennuyer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une terrible curiosité s'empare d'elle.

« _Non, je ne dois pas…_ »

Mais elle parvenait à peine à lutter. Une fois qu'elle se fut convaincue qu'elle ne regarderait que quelques secondes, juste le temps de voir quelques informations, elle se leva et alla machinalement chercher le téléphone d'Izuku dans le sac à dos. Les mains tremblantes, elle le prit et le déverrouilla. Le mot de passe était toujours « All Might », et le fond d'écran était toujours…

Une photo d'elle. La première fois qu'elle avait regardé le téléphone d'Izuku, elle n'avait pas fait attention à cause de la masse d'icônes et de widgets affichés sur l'écran d'accueil. Mais là, n'ayant rien de particulier à vérifier, elle reconnut instantanément une photo d'elle, tout sourire, qu'elle lui avait envoyée il y a quelques mois, légendée ainsi : « bon courage Deku ! ». Son cœur s'interrompit pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps que l'information ne soit calculée par ses cellules grises. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se rappela que son propre fond d'écran était une photo d'Izuku, également issue de leur conversation électronique. Mais tout de même, c'était une révélation pour laquelle elle n'était pas prête. Les mains encore plus tremblantes et le cœur toujours plus affolé, elle décida de continuer son investigation. La liste des contacts lui permit d'apprendre que nombre d'amis d'Izuku s'étaient vu affubler un emoji après leur nom de contact. Ainsi, Tenya avait celui d'un tas de livre, Katsuki une explosion, Mineta une paire d'yeux, All Might de nombreuses étoiles… Deux filles seulement avaient reçu une marque distinctive : Inko, sa mère, avait reçu un signe « attention ! », probablement une mesure d'Izuku pour s'assurer que son attention soit captée en cas d'appel.

Et puis il y avait son propre nom, qui était suivi d'une étoile et d'un cœur doré. Ochako était une personne de peu d'emojis, et qui par conséquent n'était guère douée pour leur interprétation. Qu'est-ce qu'un cœur doré pouvait bien signifier ? Pour elle, un cœur, indistinctement de sa couleur, était une marque d'amour romantique – et dans son propre répertoire, Izuku s'était vu gratifier d'un cœur rose – mais elle se souvenait de plusieurs occasions où elle avait entendu Momo et Kyōka débattre de la signification de chaque couleur. Elle commençait à comprendre d'où elles avaient bien pu recevoir ces cœurs de la discorde, mais ça n'était pas le sujet de sa recherche et cette considération quitta bien vite son esprit. Incapable de résister à la curiosité qui la dévorait, elle ouvrit la galerie d'images et y découvrit plusieurs banals dossiers : appareil photo, téléchargements, All Might (plusieurs autres héros d'envergure avaient également leur propre répertoire), divers réseaux sociaux…

Ce fut presque sans surprise qu'elle découvrit un dossier intitulé « Uravity ». Elle fut cependant un peu plus surprise – et presque déçue – de n'y voir que des photos de l'héroïne, et pas de la camarade de classe. Tout y était, cependant : ses photos officielles, ses apparitions dans les magazines de super-héros ainsi qu'à la télévision… Mais rien sur _elle-même_.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne trouve _le_ dossier. Tout en bas de la liste, trônait un dossier commençant par la lettre Z pour tromper l'indexeur et ne pas le révéler à première vue. C'était le dossier qui était consacré à _Ochako Uraraka_. Devrais, devrais pas ? Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes, qui lui semblèrent autant d'éternités, pour se décider. Puis son doigt s'abattit sur l'icône. Elle découvrit alors la collection exhaustive de toutes les photos d'elle qu'elle lui ait envoyées, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de celles qu'elle publiait sur ses réseaux sociaux. Tout d'abord choquée par sa trouvaille, elle se rappela au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Minoru mais bel et bien d'Izuku, c'est-à-dire le camarade de classe qui la faisait languir. Et accessoirement, qui était sujet d'un dossier similaire sur son téléphone portable à elle. Il y avait là une bonne cinquantaine d'images, y compris les quelques clichés, que d'aucuns auraient qualifié d'osés, qu'elle lui avait envoyés – et qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. En y repensant, elle se demanda comment avait-elle pu trouver le courage de les envoyer, bien qu'elle n'ait pas du tout été mal intentionnée ces fois-là. Les mains tremblantes, tellement qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à tenir le téléphone, elle décida d'interrompre là son investigation. Elle se sentit horriblement coupable et voulut pleurer, mais n'y arriva pas. Quand elle se prit la tête dans les mains, elle ne vit derrière ses paupières que le sourire, que d'aucuns auraient qualifié de niais, d'Izuku. Alors, pour se changer les idées, elle décida d'aller voir si elle avait reçu d'autres messages.

Et elle n'avait pas manqué. La photo avait déchaîné les passions, et sa boîte de réception croulait à nouveau sous une masse de messages de ses amies. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de les lire : le soir même, elle serait de retour à l'internat. Là, elle aurait à y affronter leurs réactions hystériques. Elle pouvait déjà se les représenter, tournoyant en escadrille autour d'elle en la bombardant de questions toutes plus personnelles les unes que les autres. Une pensée interdite lui frôla alors l'esprit. Mais au vu de tous les éléments qu'elle avait récemment découvert, il était grand temps de sortir du bois et de prendre à bras-le-corps cette considération.

« _La seule différence entre un couple et nous deux, c'est qu'on ne s'embrasse pas…_ »

Aussitôt, le rouge lui monta aux joues et le sang lui battit les tempes, comme si elle se disait « ça y est ! je l'ai pensé ! ». En effet, depuis le début du séjour, cette question la taraudait, d'autant plus que les signes de l'adoration qu'Izuku lui vouait en retour se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux à mesure que le temps passait. Elle tentait d'y opposer son ancienne détermination à ne pas laisser ses sentiments leur faire obstacle, mais depuis quelques semaines elle se rendait compte qu'il y aurait bien plus de bénéfice à laisser libre lesdits sentiments, vu qu'il apparaissait de plus en plus clairement qu'ils étaient réciproques. Elle avait craint que ses sentiments ne soient une gêne pour leur carrière héroïque à tous les deux.

Maintenant, elle se rendait compte que c'étaient une formidable base pour aller toujours plus loin, ensemble. Elle avait bien ressenti la détresse d'Izuku, sur l'immeuble près du port. Et c'était _sa_ présence, _son_ affection qui avaient tiré le jeune héros de ce faux-pas psychologique et idéologique. A la réflexion, elle se rendit compte qu'elle-même avait été bien plus d'une fois « sauvée » par l'amitié que lui vouait Izuku. Autant de raisons qui faisaient qu'elle ressentait un besoin de plus en plus impérieux de mettre les choses au clair avec le jeune homme.

« _Autant donner raison aux filles…_ » soupira-t-elle mentalement, avant de prendre une posture déterminée, le poing en l'air.

Loin de se douter qu'il était l'objet de pareilles pensées, Izuku continuait inlassablement sa tâche. Le travail progressait lentement mais sûrement, et il commençait à en voir le bout. Il se redressa et s'arqua en arrière pour se craquer les vertèbres ; il avait le bas du dos engourdi. Mugetsu avait rangé sa pipe depuis longtemps, et somnolait contre la pierre plate qui lui servait de dossier. Le jeune homme s'offrit quelques minutes de repos, avant de reprendre sa besogne de plus belle. Il désirait en finir le plus vite possible.

Quand ils revinrent au _minshuku_ , il était près de midi et les dames s'inquiétaient. Heureusement, la prévoyance d'Ochako leur avait fait gagner un temps précieux : il ne restait techniquement qu'à se changer pour Izuku pour qu'ils soient prêts à partir. Après un copieux dernier repas, Tsukiyo et Mugetsu donnèrent de nombreuses recommandations à Ochako et Izuku pour le futur. Puis, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte, une idée vint au vieillard.

« Bougez pas, j'vous dit ! j'ai une idée ! »

Il partit chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre, et reparut en courant au bout de quelques instants.

« Je vais vous amener en ville, ça vous épargnera la marche !

— Mais comment ? s'intrigua Izuku, qui n'avait pas vu le moindre véhicule dans le domaine.

— Suivez-moi. »

Il les mena à une remise tout à fait derrière le bâtiment principal, accolée au mur du fond. L'ouverture de la porte souleva un nuage de poussière, qui révéla une silhouette bâchée. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un vieux 4x4 pickup, qui semblait dater d'une autre époque. Mugetsu, fébrile comme un enfant, se précipita dans l'habitacle, faisant claquer ses _geta_ sur le plancher.

« Démarre, allez, démarre ! pouvait-on l'entendre ronchonner comme il tournait infructueusement les clefs dans le contact. »

Puis il y eut un déclic et le démarreur s'enclencha. Le moteur vrombit sourdement, et Izuku et Ochako eurent tout juste le temps de faire un pas de côté pour éviter le véhicule qui sortait de son garage.

« Montez, les jeunes ! déclara Mugetsu par la fenêtre ouverte. »

Il était fier comme un coq, et semblait vingt ans de moins. A la lumière, ils purent admirer le véhicule de plus près. C'était un vieux Toyota Hilux, dont l'habitacle ne comportait que deux places. Heureusement, le pickup permettait de s'installer à l'arrière, sur les emplacements de roues, et de profiter de la vue. C'est ce qu'Ochako et Izuku décidèrent, pour rester ensemble le temps du trajet.

La descente jusqu'à Morioka fut rapide mais mouvementée. Une bonne partie du trajet eut lieu sur les sentiers pierreux qui d'habitude ne voyaient que les randonneurs. Mugetsu insista pour aller les déposer directement à la gare. Ils durent donc endurer les regards interloqués des passants, qui les regardaient circuler avec de grands yeux ronds. Il n'était pas commun de voir deux adolescents circuler en pleine ville dans le pickup d'un 4x4 antédiluvien conduit par un vieux bonhomme en kimono.

« Prenez bien soin de vous, répéta Mugetsu en les débarquant à la gare. Et n'hésitez pas à revenir chez nous, vous serez toujours les bienvenus !

— On s'en souviendra, répliqua Izuku en souriant. »

A la vérité, il avait déjà prévu de revenir dès que possible. Avec Ochako.

« C'était vraiment très sympathique, chez vous, renchérit cette dernière. Dites à votre femme que je n'oublierai pas ses conseils ! »

Mugetsu leur fit de grands gestes de main en remontant dans le véhicule et en démarrant. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent plantés là de longues minutes, regardant dans la direction dans laquelle Mugetsu était parti, avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

« On rentre à Yūei ? demanda Izuku, comme s'il attendait l'aval de son amie.

— On rentre à Yūei ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton enjoué, en le gratifiant d'un vaste sourire. »

Sur ces mots, ils se mirent en mouvement et marchèrent jusqu'au guichet de la gare. Sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient machinalement donné la main dès le départ. Enfin, plus exactement _en faisant semblant de ne pas s'en être rendu compte_.

« C'était vraiment un chouette séjour, lâcha Ochako avec une pointe de nostalgie alors que le Shinkansen se mettait en branle et quittait la gare de Morioka.

— Oui, vraiment très chouette, répondit Izuku d'un ton lointain. »

Ses pensées n'étaient pas dans la rame de train, mais loin d'ici, sur la colline au pin rouge. Il se remémorait une dernière fois le paysage et l'endroit, et la chaleur d'Ochako, et les sentiments de cette nuit-là. En ce milieu d'après-midi de l'été de ses dix-sept ans, il était encore loin de se douter que, dix ans plus tard, c'est sous le panache du pin rouge au sommet de la colline, qu'il planterait le genou à terre devant Ochako.

« Vous autres ! glapit Mina, en se retournant d'un coup depuis son poste d'observation. Venez voir qui arrive en se tenant la main ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour déchaîner les passions de la classe de seconde A de Yūei, dont la quasi-totalité des membres se trouvait dans la salle commune en train d'apprécier les dernières heures du week-end. Le retour tant attendu allait avoir lieu d'un instant à l'autre, et tous se précipitèrent aux fenêtres de la salle commune, qui donnaient sur le chemin menant à l'entrée du bâtiment.

« Laisse-moi voir, abruti ! beugla Katsuki, grimpant aveuglément sur ses camarades entassés devant lui près de la fenêtre. »

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour calculer les informations perçues par ses rétines.

« Putain ! Ce connard de geek m'a encore coiffé au poteau ! Bordel, je vais le buter !

— Avec un tel tempérament, attends-toi à mourir célibataire, lâcha nonchalamment Denki en tentant d'éviter les explosions de rage.

— M'en fous !

— C'est qu'ils sont mignons, tous les deux, dit Momo d'un ton ému, les mains sur la bouche pour dissimuler son émotion.

— Je dois dire que je suis content pour eux, avoua Shotô qui se tenait à côté d'elle, bras croisés, et sans remarquer le trouble de sa voisine.

— J'espère juste qu'ils continueront à vivre dans le parfait respect des règles de cet endroit, déclara Tenya en réajustant ses lunettes d'un geste plus robotique que d'accoutumée. Il est interdit de…

— On sait, mon vieux, te fatigue pas, lâcha Eijirō en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il faut que jeunesse se passe, n'est-ce pas !

Tsuyu était l'une des seules personnes de l'attroupement à contempler en silence la scène. Elle jeta un regard furtif à Fumikage, qui lui aussi se tenait silencieux, puis revint à son observation initiale.

Izuku Midoriya et Ochako Uraraka marchaient en se donnant la main.

« Comme un ballon solidement ancré… Comme un petit pois dans sa cosse. » se dit Izuku.

* * *

 ** _Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est que mes divagations vous ont plu, et vous m'en voyez flatté. L'idée de cette histoire m'est venue spontanément il y a quelque jours, et j'ai décidé de la coucher sur le papier en y mêlant l'influence littéraire d'un monument de mon adolescence que je relis en ce moment - comme chaque été depuis des années. Cette œuvre, c'est_ 1Q84 _, d'Haruki Murakami, et cette influence, c'est le «_ petit pois dans sa cosse _» - le chapitre final de l'épopée, qui voit la conclusion de l'histoire de Tengo et Aomamé. Bien sûr l'influence ne s'arrête pas à un titre et à une notion, mais ni vous ni moi n'avons envie de disserter longuement sur une liste exhaustive de ces manifestations. Trêves de blabla pseudo-littéraire, parlons plutôt de ce qui nous intéresse ici - et aussi pour ne pas vous perdre, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas :_ My Hero Academia _. En écrivant, moult idées me sont venues et j'ai décidé de m'atteler à la rédaction d'une fiction longue, qui prendra la suite de celle-ci et explorera bien d'autres thèmes et bien d'autres endroits (un indice : cocorico !). Je me suis beaucoup amusé à rédiger l'histoire que vous venez de lire (et aussi à m'arracher les cheveux pendant des heures sur Internet pour dénicher X ou Y renseignement précis), et j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lire. Nous nous reverrons très pr... euh, pas avant plusieurs mois pour la suite de cette histoire, si jamais j'en viens à bout. Merci d'avoir lu, et_** **tennō heika banzai** _ **!**  
_


End file.
